Side by side
by Outlawqueenlover
Summary: Regina never cast the curse, instead she ran away after Daniel was killed. She meets a thief and joins his band of merry men. Follow Regina in her adventure of magic and love. Will contain lots of fluff and will contain even more drama! just warning ;-) outlaw queen fic.
1. runaway

_Hey Guys! This is a new fanfic that i just started writting and i am exploring along the way. I really hope you'll like it. I will try to update every week. it's before Regina got to cast the curse or even become the evil queen. I am just exploring how Things could have turned out if she ran away the night Daniel was killed. _

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Daniel yelled as he took her hand and lead her out of the stables, out to their new life. A do over, no a start. Regina tried to keep up and luckily Daniel had already made sure to have two horses ready for them.<p>

They jumped on the horses and started riding as fast as they could. Regina tried to remember everything Daniel had taught her, but was finding it hard to concentrate. This was really happening she was finally going to be happy. Going to live the life she wanted, not the one her mother wanted for her. Finally something was going to go right, but she would miss her dad so much. She just prayed she'd see him again one day.

"Regina come back right now!" She heard her mother's voice clearly and before she knew it her mother was in front of them making both Daniel and Regina's horses stop quickly almost throwing both of them off.

"Mother please," Regina pleaded hoping her mother would just let her go, but knowing deep inside that that would never happen. She was looking around for an easy escape seeing a track in the woods that give them the upper hand. Her mother would have a hard time keeping up even in that forest.

"Regina sweet heart, why are you running?" Her mother asked putting on a sweet voice, but Regina saw right through her. She was just playing nice, she wouldn't hesitate one moment killing them both if she knew. She only cared about status and money, the two things Regina hated the most.

"Mother, please. I just want to be happy, I don't wanna marry the king. He's way too old to me. Snow's a sweet girl, but she almost my age. I am not ready to be a mother or a wife. I just want to be free, to live life, explore, see the world, learn…" She said quietly praying that there would be one inch in her mother that was kind. Cora took a deep breath that sounded more like a sigh then taking in air. She nodded slightly.

"I see," She said and stepped closer to them. And for a moment Regina believed that her mother actually had a heart. That she could see Regina was unhappy here, that it didn't feel like home and she needed to find that place where ever it was. But she didn't care where it was, as long as she had Daniel.

"So i can leave?" She asked in disbelief and almost fell of her horse when her mother nodded. She understood. Understood how Regina felt, that had to be the first time her mother had ever understood anything Regina felt or been even a bit motherly towards her.

"Daniel can I just have a quick word with you first? Seeing that you are going to take care of my sweet daughter?" Cora asked with a smile. And Daniel returned her smile hopping down from the horse. Signaling to Regina that it was okay. 

_**"You know my daughter is a very beautiful woman and very sweet and innocent, but she also a very naive girl," She said and Regina smiled, her mother had never said anything nice about her. And it felt good to finally have her approval of something. And to finally feel loved.**_

_**"Don't worry miss Mills, I will take very good care of your daughter. She will get everything she deserves and so much more. I will make sure of it," He said to her with a big smile. And Regina's smile only grew, how was it possible to find as good a man as him? She was sure she was the luckiest woman in the hole world. **_

"Oh you don't have to tell me that, I am sure that she will get what she deserves. What i have always wanted for her," Cora said and looked at Regina with a smile. And for a moment Regina looked into her eyes, being the naive and sweet girl Cora had just talked about, believing everything her mother was saying. Not because she in any way trusted her mother or her magic, but because she had longed to have moher all her life. She had longed to have mother who cared for her and who loved her no matter what choice she made. And she had cried and cried at night praying that her mother would chance or that she have been born in to another family, a loving family. Of course Regina loved her father very much, he had alway been there, but at the end of the day he was a coward and he was never brave enough to stand up against Cora. And that was what Regina needed, but right now her mother looked for genuine and sincere.

"I am glad to hear it and i would love nothing more than to have you and mr Mills approvel of one day taking your daughters hand in marriage," He said looking back at Regina with a smile, when he noticed she glanced at her engagement ring with a smile. 

"Oh dear Daniel…" Cora said and taking one step closer to him , still a smile upon her face. And then looking over at Regina. And there it was the first time Regina had noticed since she had said she could go. The lie in her eyes. Her dark eyes, the smirk and the expression she always had on when she won. And before Regina could even get to say a word Cora had Daniels heart in her hand. And Regina's eyes widened. This can't be happening, I can't lose him, was all she could think. Feeling the same pain that Daniel were now that Cora was slowly and painfully squeezing his heart.

"No mother please!" Regina yelled trying to get her mother to stop, wanting to stop her, but knowing she didn't have the power to do so. Not even to move from her frozen and horrified state.

"Regina runaway!" Daniel yelled in a groan of pain while falling to his knees clutching at his chest where his heart was seconds before. Regina's tears were running freely. Wanting to wake up and this to all just be a dream.

"I can't leave you Daniel! I love you, please mother!" She yelled, a sob finishing her words. And Daniel looking even more weak and pale then before.

"You will be happy, it's my wish. Be happy, love, have a family." He barely said, but Regina heard it, and started to cry even harder. Her mother could as well have taken her heart and squeezed it, that was what this felt like anyways. Only she wouldn't be meet by death. She wouldn't be that lucky, she'd keep feeling the pain.

"We are supposed to be family," She whispered. Still watching the scene in front of her in horror wishing for it to be over, but at the same time wishing for it to never end cause then at least he wouldn't die.

"Please runaway! Now!" He yelled and finally the words got through to her and she took a deep breath, her tears still running down her cheeks.

"I love you," She whispered and turned the horse riding as quickly she could down the path she had picked out earlier trying to find an escape way. And she rode as fast as she could, so fast that she didn't even feel the wind hitting her face. And so fast that the trees where a blur. Though it could have been her watery eyes. And as much as she wanted to concentrate her mind where only one place. The horrible thing that had just happened. How her life had just been ruined. How her true love had been take away from her so cruelly. But the worst part of it was that she had believed her. She had believed her mother had finally changed, finally just cared about her, she had seen something good that wasn't there. And she had been naive, just like er mother said she was. And she was a fool. She should never have trusted her mother. She should never have run away with Daniel, she should have asked him to run away alone and saved his life. Now he was dead and she was dead inside, doomed to live a life that was unhappy. At least she had one thing now, one thing she had always wanted. The one thing Daniel had died for her to have. Freedom.

Regina rode for hours, not slowing down her pace and she had gotten so tired that she had almost fallen asleep. Her heart was aching, her back was hurting, she was hungry, tired, sad and she just wanted to give up. Maybe she was free, but she didn't feel that way, Daniel owed her heart and he was dead. her heart could as well have stopped beating. 

After a an hour more Regina was woken by the sound of horses. She had fallen asleep and her horse had slowed down, walking her slowly through the woods, but no longer on the path she had seen, but in between bushes and trees, deep into the woods. And suddenly a loud noise came, making her horse jump and throw Regina of landing hard on her back that was already hurting. And she could feel the dizziness taking over, but she refused to just give up now. And she could hear someone approaching her and she had no idea if it was something dangerous, murderers, rapists, kidnappers or worse; her mother.

"Milady, are you hurt? I am so sorry, my men and i did not mean to scare your horse," His voice where warm and deep and he had an accent Regina had never heard before. And she could make out how handsome he wore before he even was at sight. And when he reached out for her, her thought were only confirmed.

"I'm okay, i just hit my back pretty badly," She said when the man helped her up. He smiled at her and nodded. And she noticed his beautiful blue eyes, and ít made her want to cry. Not from the pain in her back, but realizing she had actually lost Daniel.

"I am truly sorry. If there's anything i can do for you miss…" He stopped, and Regina figured he was trying to get her name.

"Regina. Call me Regina," She said with a smile. She was never going to call herself a Mills again. She despised that name.

"Okay Regina it is then." He said with a wink and reached out to shake hands with her. "I am Robin of Locksley, but I am mostly know as Robin Hood," He said and shaked her hand.


	2. Robin Hood

**hey Guys thank you so much for the follows! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Robin Hood, as in the very wanted thief? The one who is worth a fortune?" She asked in disbelief and let go of his hand.<p>

"Indeed, but you yourself seem like you are worth a fortune," He pointed out. And she looked down at her very inappropriate for the woods dress. and very expensive one as well.

"Yeah well money isn't everything," She said with a sigh. She'd give up money for the rest of her life if it would give her Daniel back.

"I completely agree with that statement, though i wish everyone in the world would see it in that way," Robin said, making Regina look up again. She had never seen so much honesty in a persons eyes as Robin had in his. He seemed to genuine and friendly.

"For a thief those are pretty strange words," She pointed out as she pointed to one of the wanted posters on the trees. And Robin followed her gaze with a sigh and smirk.

"Oh well I there is one thing you should know, i am a thief I will admit, but I keep very little for myself and my men. We only steal from the rich and give to the poor. Only what has been already taken from the poor. And i promise you I have never murdered anyone. And i never will" He said and for some reason Regina believed him. This stranger she knew nothing about, who was a wanted criminal. And she could see the one thing in his eyes that she had always wanted. _freedom and passion. _Free to do what you believe in and a passion to finish what you believe in.

"Well seems I am not the only noble person here," He teased making Robin let out a short laugh and Regina the same. But ending just at soon the pain in her heart reminding her of how horrible this day was.

"Milady if you don't mind my asking, but what are you doing out in the woods this late?" He asked courisoly. And Regina sighed.

"Could ask you the same thing…" She pointed out hoping to avoid having to answer his question.

"Well as I told you my men and I keep only the necessary of what we steal so we live out here in the woods. Our camp is not so far away," Robin said with a smile. And Regian nodded. Robin's life style truly amazed her, he was so free. Living in the woods. She had never even slept outside before. But something told her she'd be doing a lot of that, realizing she had nowhere to go. She had run away without anything, without giving it any thought. Cause she thought she'd have Daniel by her side. She thought love was enough, but she was so wrong.

"Now milady, would you mind me escorting you home, I'd hate for you to go through the woods alone, when it has gotten so late and you are injured because of my men and I," he said and held out a hand, but Regina didn't take it.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I ran away from my home." She finally said, her voice barely a whisper, but nevertheless Robin heard it.

"You are on the run, is someone after you milady? Are you in any kind of danger?" He asked her sounding worried, which made Regina look up and again he looked so genuine. Like he actually cared whether or not she was in danger. Like it wasn't just because he was being polite.

"Kind of, I… My mother she want's me to marry, but the man is much older than I. And I was going to runaway with my... A man who i was… Well my mother she killed him, and he told me to run just before and i died. I rode away, but I fell asleep,and i have been riding for hours and i have no idea where I am, and I don't want to go back." She stopped when she could no longer hold her sobs inside. And Robin being a noble man couldn't just stand there watching a damsel in distress. So without giving it one thought he putted his arms around her. At first she stiffened, but after a moment she realex in his arms, liking the warmth of his body and the small feeling of safety that he for some reason brought.

"Milady you are more than welcome to stay at me and my mens camp, for as long as you need. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet someone who's from the outside world," He said with a calm and warm voice. And Regina didn't know what to say, she didn't know the man. She had known of his existence for the last 10 minutes if not less, and now he was inviting her to a camp filled with men she did not know, and who were all wanted for murdering, treason and stealing. But still he made her feel safe for some reason, he hadn't been anything but kind and if there was one thing she had learned it was to never judge people from what others say.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked still not moving, enjoying the feelings of his arms around her.

"Of course I do. My camp is open for everyone and I myself are running from an arranged marriage, so I do know where you come from," he said.

"Thank you Robin," She said and finally pulled out of his arms, walking over to her horse and giving it a kiss showing that she wasn't mad she had thrown her off, but the opposite cause now she finally had a change at the life she had always wanted. A life where she made the choices and she was free to go where she wanted. Robin jumped on his horse and Regina did the same.

"Shall we milady?" He asked. She nodded and followed Robin for 20 minutes or more. Neither saying a word, but just enjoying the silence of the night. When they finally stopped Robin took both of the horses and bound them to a tree where they'd be able to get food and water. When he finished he walked back over to Regina giving her a small smile and leading her towards the camp. In the camp there was a lot of tents. In the middle of the camp there was a big fireplace that looked like the fire had just been lit out. And even though it didn't seem like much, Regina could see how this was home for Robin and his men.

Robin walked up to her and took her hand leading her towards one of the tents. Inside where a bed, it was just big enough for two people i they squeezed. Beside the bed where a table and in one corner were a kind of drawer and the other a bow and arrow. Regina walked over to the bow and arrow. It reminded her of the times her father had tried to teach her.

"You shoot?" She asked him picking up the bow flipping it from hand to hand. And Robin smiled and turned slightly for her to notice the bow hanging around him. She had been so busy she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh i forgot I had heard rumors that the famous Robin Hood never misses his target," She said with a wink making him giggle lightly.

"Well that i never do. I can teach one day, if you'd like. It's always nice to know how to protect yourself." he said and took of his bow putting it back, and Regina laid the bow down as well.

"That would be nice." She said and looking around agian, taking in her surroundings. And realizing just how tired she was.

"You will be sleeping in my tent, I will be just outside by the fireplace if you need anything. If you'd like tomorrow we can ride to the town and get you something more proper to wear," He said and smiled.

"But where will you be sleeping?" She asked confused.

"I'll be sleeping at the fireplace, we have some spare blankets." he said. And Regina shook her head.

"I can sleep outside, Robin this is your home. You have already been kind enough letting me come here," She said.

"No milady i must insist. Your back is hurt and you have been through a lot. I would not be able to sleep knowing you were out there. So please," He said and Regina was amazed by his kindness. "We can switch tomorrow," He added to make her obey.

"Okay fine," She sighed and he smiled.

"Thank you. Now goodnight milady. Remember that if you need anything at all I am right outside the tent, just yell for me and I'll be there," He said turning to leave.

"Thank you Robin and goodnight," She said and walked over to the bed. And before she even realized she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :D I will be posting as soon as possible.<br>-love always Outlawqueenlover  
><strong>


	3. It was my mothers

**Hey Guys! I have had some spairtime this weekend so here is chapter 3! Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina was woken by the sun rays peeking in from the tent window. For a moment she was oblivious to where she were or why. She was just enjoying how the sun warmed her skin and lit up the tent. The sound of the birds outside and the smell of fresh air reminding her of the nature. The life she was never allowed to have and she wished she could wake up like this every morning. Oblivious to the world outside, oblivious to duties, wars, magic, oblivious to the <em>truth. <em>And with that memories of last night played out in her mind. The horrible thing that had happened to _Daniel. _She looked down at her engagement ring. And her heart ached, she would never see him agian, never be held by him, never be told she was loved, never be looked at like Daniel looked at her, with so much love, ever again. _Be happy, love, have a family, _he had said to her. But the words only made her laugh, she would never be any of those things without him. He was what kept her waking up, what made her truly smile. Daniel and Henry had been the to only men in the world who had made her smile. Her mother had always made her put up a mask. One that she had gotten so good at putting up that not even Daniel could see through it. No one could, and sometimes she even had a hard time seeing through it herself. Until the pain in her heart reminded her of what she never had and from the looks of it never would have.

"Milady are you awake?" She heard Robin whisper as he approached her. She took a deep breath and slowly started to put her mask on. She needed to be strong, couldn't show her weakness, that was what her mother had always thought her. Never let people know how weak you are, even in the hardest moment, always come out strong.

"I'm up," She said and sat up. Robin smiled at her and walked over to stand at the bedside.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and gave her some bread and water. She hadn't even realized how hungry she was before now, and she was thankful Robin had brought her something or she might just have passed out.

"Yes," She said and put up a smile. Truth be told she had slept well, but the memories and the nightmares had haunted her and no matter how good a bed or how peaceful a night something told her she would always be haunted by them.

"Regina I don't know where you come from, and i don't know your mother, but I know pain when i see it. And you don't have to lie to me," He said and sat down on the bedside. Taking her hands in his, it was a sweet gesture, but it made Regina feel a bit uneasy, she had never been touched by any man but Daniel.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. But when she looked at her engagement ring she couldn't hold tears in anymore. The memories were so real, so vivid.

"This man who your mother killed, he was very important to you wasn't he?" Robin asked hoping he wasn't pushing her too hard. Regina took a deep breath, making herself ready for the conversation.

"He is the only person who ever truly cared for me and wanted what was best for me," she said with a sad voice. She had loved that he had always made her feel so special, even after she had yelled at him in front of her mother, because he knew it was all an act, to keep her from firing Daniel or killing him.

"Well milady, you are about to explore a whole new world then. My men and I surely want the best for you, and with time you will be a part of our family, if you wish. Though i should warn you, you are the first woman in our camp. Only little John is with a woman, but only in town." He said with laugh, making Regina smile, for some reason she found Robin ridiculously funny and handsome.

"You would really let me be a part of your family?" She asked in disbelief, it would be the first time someone had ever let her to be a part of anything. Just because they wanted to.

"Sure I would. I think it would do good to have the touch of a woman in our camp, because although my men are all gentlemen they are starting to grow lazy and I think you'd do perfect at showing them otherwise," He teased and made her laugh this time.

"Plus I don't think I will ever grow tired of hearing you laugh, for real." He said and made Regina blush. _Was he flirting? And why didn't she mind that he was? _

"Now milady, I think it's time you eat up and we go to the city so you can get some change of clothing. It's a really pretty dress and you look dashing in it, but it will not do you any good in these woods." He said and stood up.

"And as beautiful a dress it is as horrible is it to wear, this corset it strangling me," she and finished the bread, throwing her feet of the bed and standing up quickly. Only to be reminded of the pain in her back and apparently her head.

"Woaw milady be careful, your horse threw you off pretty badly last night," He said helping her steady.

"Yeah because you scared it," She pointed out in a teasing voice, and Robin giggled.

"Well I am not very found of people going around in my forest," He said. Walking over the drawer to find something.

"Your forest? What are you king of the forest or something?" She asked with giggle.

"I'd like that, but no. I just consider this my home, and since we are all wanted i thought you might have been dangerous, but i noticed pretty fastly that you were looking pretty frightened yourself, so i wanted to approach you slowly," he said and took up some clothing. "You should probably wear this in case anyone recognizes you," he said with a smile and handed her the clothing.

"Thank you," She said and laid it on bed.

"I'll prepare the horses for our trip," He said and made a nod to leave. When he had left Regina changed from her dress to the clothing. It was definitely women's clothing. A long dark grey dress, it looked old, but the material was softer than any of her other dresses. Over the dress she had a cape that was as long as the dress, it had a hood and it was forest green. She unbraided her hair and let it hang loosely over her shoulders. And then she walked out to Robin.

The men in the camp seemed to be up already, going around doing different things. Some cooking around the fire, some cutting woods, some building things. All keeping themselves busy. But when she walked out it seemed like everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her.

"Men stop staring, surely you have all seen women before! Now get to your work or Robin will be very disappointed in your behaviour!" A man yelled. He looked a bit younger than the others, perhaps her age or Robins. But Regina couldn't help it to notice that the mention of Robin had them go back to what they were doing. _Was he the leader? Was that why? _

"I'm sorry milady, the men must have forgotten their manners. It's not everyday they see a beautiful woman like you," He said and held out a hand. "I am Will," He said and took her hand and kissed it.

"Regina," She said taken aback by how charming he was.

"I must admit it is a long time since i have seen a woman so beautiful as you are. And i can surely tell you no one in this realm is nearly as beautiful as you are," He said and let go of her hand. Regina blushed. What was it with these men and their charm?

"Will if you'd stop flirting with Regina and go back to your own post, after all that is what you just told the others right?" Robin asked as he walked over to them, standing besides Regina.

"Well Robin, I will go back. Just had to make sure that the beautiful lady knows how welcome she is in our camp," He said with a smile. Robin nodded. "I hope to see you later, but until then," He said and bowed slightly returning to his post.

"I'm sorry about that, young Will it quite the flirt," He said leading her towards the horses. She smiled and nodded, she didn't mind really. Even though she felt incredibly guilty, it was nice to get some attention once in awhile.

"Robin?" She asked and stopped when they reached the horses. She had caught him staring at her, and he looked lost in thoughts.

"I'm sorry milady, it's just that you look even more beautiful in these clothing. And it's a long time since they have been worn. But surely you do them justice." He said with a small smile, but Regina could see something was behind it.

"Who's cloths are these Robin?" She asked innocently and walked a few steps closer to him. He looked at her clothing again and then he looked her in the eyes.

"They belonged to my mother before she passed," He said, and Regina's heart jumped. She was wearing his apparently dead mothers clothing.

"I…" She didn't know what to say.

"It's okay milady, she would have wanted you to wear them. We can't risk your safety and it's nice to see it be used again," She nodded. "You can keep them," He said and helped her on her horse afterwards jumping on his own.

"Thank you," She said. She had never experienced anything like this. No ne had ever giving her something that meant so much to them. Something that brought out deep emtions, not even Daniel. And now Robin

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, if you liked it please let me know. And thanks for the follows. I will be posting next chapter soon :D<strong>

**-Outlawqueenlover**


	4. Going to town

**Here is chapter 4 :D Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Regina and Robin rode quietly into town. It was at least an hours ride, but Robin's presence made it seem like no time at all. When they reached the entrance of town Robin stopped them and helped Regina down from her horse. He bound both of the horses to the trees.<p>

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked while he helped her down. She thought about the question for a while,_did she trust him? She had just meet him. But he seemed so honest. _And after debating whether or not she did, she nodded and Robin gave her a small smile.

**"**This town can be a very dangerous place, there are people here who are on my side, but there are just as many that want my head on a platter. For safety reason keep close to me, and don't talk to people I don't talk to, and if anyone we don't know asks, you are my fiance okay? I'm afraid the town here aren't used to noble ladies," he said with a smile and slowly reached out to put her Hood on, putting his own on afterwards and taking her hand.

The town seemed small compared to the one she was used to, it seemed like a place for poor people, but it seemed like a place for honest people, nice people and not at all dangerous people. But she had to trust Robin was right. They walked a few stores down and then they walked into a store called:

"_The little tailor corner," _it was as the name said a little shop in the midst of all the others.

"Robin my dear friend!" The man greeted Robin walking over to him from behind the desk and pulled him into a big hug. Which Robin only returned. "What brings you to town?" he asked with a big smile.

"I am here to get some clothing for a woman," He said and looked over at Regina with a smile, which she returned right away. The man took Regina's hand and kissed it like Will had done earlier.

"I don't believe i have had the pleasure of meeting you before?" He said and looked back at Robin.

"No you haven't, I am Regina," She said and smiled agian. The man nodded, but kept looking at Robin searching for an answer.

"She's going to be a part of my camp for a while and i need to get her some clothing that will fit her and is appropriate for life in the woods," he said and the man nodded walking behind the counter.

"I'm sure i can come up with something that will be a good match for this one's beauty. I won't let you down," The man said to Robin while starting to draw something.

"You never do," Robin said with a big smile. "We will go around in town and get some things, are we good in an hour?" Robin asked. The man nodded smiling, but kept drawing.

"Good thank you," Robin said and the man looked up and nodded. Robin took Regina's hand again and leaded her out of the shop. The town seemed to be as busy as before, everyone knowing where to go and what to do, and for some reason it had weird feeling of home. Not her home, but home for the people who lived her. Everyone knew each other, greeted with nods and smiles and little stories. Harmless gossip and the sound of music coming from a band playing a little further down the street. And it seemed like everyone here was happy, even if they didn't have all they wanted in the world, they seemed to be having a time of their lives, not even realizing how lucky they were. What Regina wouldn't give to have that burning feeling of home, a place to feel good, a place to miss.

"He was very nice, how do you know him?" she asked while they walked. It seemed that people knew Robin here they were all greeting him with big smiles and whispering when they saw Regina.

"He has helped me many times throughout the years and he made clothing for my family, even though my family could afford a much bigger place they always came to him. He has a talent for aiming right at designing and he's a very quick dressmaker especially, and he has a very kind heart." Robin said.

"You are from a noble family?" she asked a little surprised. He didn't at all seem like one of those spoiled noblemen who thought they could do whatever they pleased.

"Indeed i was. But after my mother passed away i started getting very spoiled and i didn't like who i was becoming, that was when my father arranged a marriage with one of the noblewomen from my town, but like you I ran away. I had seen what noblemen did, taking from the poor to spend themselves, and I did not like it so i started stealing and giving my earnings to the poor and that's when my men started joining. And i guess you know the rest," He said with a smile. It was amazing how kind a heart Robin had, she had found it hard to take the choice to run away and she hadn't been spoiled in anyway. She hated her life.

"But milady I feel like you know a lot more about me then I do about you," He said. Looking at her, squeezing her hand a little bit.

"What do you want to know? My life isn't nearly as exciting as yours," She said and looked down, their joins hands should be scaring her, it should feel wrong. She should be at home crying, letting the pain kill her, but Robin made her feel so safe and less in pain. And it was a nice feeling, but it made her feel so guilty at the same time. It was less 24 hours since her Daniel had died.

"How old are you? What's your last name? Who was the man you were going to marry? Where are you from? What's your story?" He asked and pointed at a stone bench, leading them over there

"I am 18, my last name was Mills. But i am really not proud of that name. And the man i was supposed to marry was the king…" She stopped when Robin's eyes widend.

"You are the kings fiance? The one who's missing?" Robin asked in awe. Regina sighed and laughed sarcastically.

"I hardly believe I am missed. I have meet the man once and that was when he asked me, and my mother accepted of course. While all i wanted was to be free and marry Daniel," She said sadly.

"Why didn't you just say no? surely she can't make you," He said and Regina shook her head.

"Yes she can. My mother posses strong dark magic she has gotten it from the dark one himself. And she's not shy on using it, she uses it all the time on me, when I don't do as she pleases or say what's proper or act like a lady of my class should." She said.

"Forgive me but she doesn't seem like a very good mother," He said. She nodded in agreement.

"She's not at all, she's a monster. You don't know how much i have wished to be loved, not to be expected to do what someone wants me to, to be cared about because the person just genuinely cares, to have family, but it was just not for me." She said. Robin gently lifted her head with one finger and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Regina I know you are in pain right now, but i promise you that you will find that happiness you are searching for, maybe not here, maybe not right now, but you will." he said. She looked down again a tear escaping from her eyes.

"My mother will never change, I will never have a family. How will i be happy without a family?" She asked still looking down, but his time Robin cupped her face with both of his hands making her look at him.

"Hey… Regina there is more than one kind of family, you might never have a real mother, but you will have my men and I, and one day you will have a family of your own, a husband and children. Don't lose hope," he said and smiled. She nodded, she desperately wanted to believe that was true. But how could it be?

"Robin we need your help!" A man yelled running towards the them. Robin stood up instantly reaching for his bow and arrow.

"Stay here, don't talk to anyone okay?" He asked as he ran over to the man and the man pointed towards something while they ran. Leaving Regina alone. For a moment she was trying to process what had just happened, Robin had tried to soothe her and for a second she had believed him and then the next moment someone was yelling help. And Robin being Robin had left her.

"Finally, I was beginning to think i would never get you alone," a voice came from behind her, she jumped up from the bench holding her hands up in defense.

"Who are you?" She asked. A man approached her. He looked evil just by looking at her, and Regina wished Robin would come back now.

"Don't be scared milady. I am the sheriff of Nottingham and when i heard Robin was here with lady i just wanted to meet her. We are old friends," He said and walked closer to her.

"Don't come any closer," She warned and took a step back, but bombed into a man. Who seemed to be working with the sheriff.

"What do you want?! I haven't done anything," she said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Oh you are not the problem, Robin is," He said and reached out for her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him.

"Robin sure did find himself a fair one, didn't he? I bet he's even gentle towards you," He said and pulled her closer. And Regina yelled in pain. She was not just afraid she was frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and thank you to all those who follows! Makes my writting go alot easier. And an exstra big thank you for the review, Means so much when you let me know what you think!<br>I'll be posting soon.**

**-Love always Outlawqueenlover  
><strong>


	5. the dress

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 5! Thank you to all those WHO followed, Means a lot! **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>If you value your life… sheriff, I'd let go of my fiance right away," She heard Robin's voice behind her. She had never felt so relieved in her hole life. And the sheriff did as Robin said. And Regina ran over to stand behind Robin.

"I was just trying to show her she can do better than a thief," He said and the other man walked over to the sheriff.

**"**If you ever touch her again, I will let this arrow slip and I never miss my target. Do you understand?" He asked stretching the arrow back a little further. The sheriff nodded.

"This i not over Robin. I will have everything, your freedom, your peoples respect and now your fiance," he said and blew a kiss to Regina. Then walking away the man following him. Robin made sure they were gone before he laid down the bow.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" He asked pulling her into a hug when he noticed that she was shaking. Only one time had she been so afraid, and that was when Daniel was killed. And that was not the same kind of scare.

"Come let's go get your clothing and go back," He said and took her hand leading back to the store.

"Regina talk to me, are you okay?" He asked before they went in. She looked at him for a moment, she felt so safe right now when he was here. She didn't know why, but he had that effect on her. And she liked it.

"Just please don't leave me again," She said walking into his embrace, for a reason she couldn't understand Robin felt so much like home, he was always warm, he smelled nice and he held her tight in a way that no one had before.

"I won't… I'm sorry," He said and kissed the top of her head and for a moment they just stood there in the arms of each other.

"Now milady let's go get you some clothing," He said and they walked into the shop. They were greeted by the man from before. He had 2 different outfits laid out and was currently working on something she couldn't see. The man gave Regina the two outfits, 1 of them were a shirt, pants, and a hood. The other outfit was a sky blue dress it was made of the same material as the dress she was already wearing. And with it where a cape with some kind of green flower print on it.

"These are perfect," She said. he smiled and took what he was working on of from the doll, Making sure to blok the veiw. And packing the two other bags.

"I will go get the horses. Will you be okay here Regina?" He asked and she nodded, she felt safe here. Robin trusted this man which meant Regina did too and he had been nothing, but nice. Robin smiled and left the shop.

"Thank you so much, how much do I owe you?" She asked the man. Luckily she hadn't been stupid enough to leave without money, but before she even got to take the money up the man shook his head.

"Nothing. Robin has been a honest and good customer and i have more than enough. This was a favour, plus i always make clothing for men it was nice to make something for a woman, and i am honored to have someone as beautiful as you wear my clothing" He said and Regina's brows raised in disbelief was everyone in this place just generally nice?

"I made this for you, I was hoping that maybe one day you'd wear it pherhaps when the merry mens party come up, It's actually Robin who designed it, he has a great eye for designing and he made it when we were fooling with some designs and I have kept it, waited for a day he'd find a woman worthy of his design. " He said and handed her the dress. The dress was baby pink. It was tight all the way to the hips, but then flowing out in several flowing chiffon layers. The sleeves were hanging inspired by the greek goddess**.**

**"**It's beautiful," she said looking in the mirror while holding the dress up. It couldn't compare to any of the dresses that she had ever owned. "Thank you," She said.

"You can thank me by wearing it for Robin," He said with a smile. Regina nodded and handed him the dress so he could pack it up. This had been a crazy, but she had come to enjoy it. It was nice to see that people could be nice, just because they felt like it.

"Are you ready Regina?" Robin asked walking over to take the bags from the dressmaker. Regina smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I will be seeing you at the camp party in a few months right?" Robin asked the man.

"Of course my friend. You two have a nice day, and get home before it get's dark," He said and smiled. Robin nodded and walked out of the shop, Regina right behind him. They packed the horses and went back home.

When they came back to camp Regina puted the bags in Robin's tent and went out to eat with the others. She still hadn't meet anyone but Robin and Will, and she sure was nervous about it.

"Regina are you ready?" Robin asked and stopped her just before they reached the others. He looked down at her, looking her deeply in the eyes. And her couldn't stop his heart from kicking harder in his chest. She surely had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world.

"Robin do you think they'll like me? I really want them to." She said nervous, she had never felt so nervous in her hole life, this was so important to her, she knew that if they didn't she'd have to find somewhere else to go.

"No i don't think so, I know so," He said with a smile. Regina smiled too and looked him in the eyes for a moment. His eyes had such a beautiful color, but that was not what amazed her, it was the honesty behind them. That just by looking in them she could read him, his history. And she stood there for a moment, until suddenly Robin pushed her up against a tree, his body covering hers closely and his hand over her mouth signing for her to keep quiet. He leaned his head down besides her like he was trying to hide. At first she was shocked, but then she heard it too. Horses riding closely to where they were and from the sound of it, it was the kings guards. When the sounds were gone Robin relised his hand from her mouth, frozen when he realized how close they were.

"That was close," She whispered and looked up. Their heads were only one inch from each other and suddenly a rush of lust to kiss him washed over her.

"Very close," He said and like magnets their heads moved closer to each other, until Robin cleared his throat moving away and instantly feeling the warmth of her body leave him.

"We should probably get back, so you can meet the others," He said and started moving towards camp. Regina following him.

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you for reading! And thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them going. I love to hear what you think.<br>I will be posting soon.**

**-With lots of love Outlawqueenlover :D xxx  
><strong>


	6. Morning around the fire

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 6. Hope you like it ;-)**

* * *

><p>Two months later Regina was still living in the camp. She had gotten her own tent placed between Little John and Friar Truck. She had been enjoying her time with the band of merry men more than she had ever imagined would even be possible. She loved the forest and she loved that every night they'd all sit by the fire and sing songs and most of the men would drink and tell stories of things they had done throughout the years. And when the men would go on to steal she'd stay behind cleaning up or just sit and enjoy being outside, being able to do whatever she pleased. And she loved that Robin had been right from the start. The merry men felt like family, friends and they made her day so much easier. They didn't treat her like she was new or was a noblewoman officially engaged to the king. No they treated her like she had always been apart of their band even when she had only been there for a month. The only time they treated her differently was when it came to dangerous situations or more private matters, because after all she was a lady and she did have a reputation to keep even if she was a lady who lives in a forest with about 10 men. But she didn't mind being treated differently when it came to that, but she didn't like when they treated her differently in dangerous situations. Being a woman didn't mean she was weak and she wanted to prove it to them, which was why she had been practising sword fighting whenever the men left her. She had also been cooking a lot for them, neither of them really had a good way with food and sometimes the meat was raw. So she had taken over pretty fastly and it made her happy that she could help out with something, she hated just sittin around like some princess. She wanted to do things herself, after all that was why she had run in the first place.<p>

"Regina, good morning," Will greeted her when she walked out of the tent. He had been waiting for her almost every morning having breakfast ready for her. (Which she ate to be polite) But this morning he seemed even more happy than ever.

"You are in an awfully good mood this morning, any reasons?" She asked while they walked over to the fireplace where a few of the merry men were already eating.

"Why? every morning with you is a good morning," He said. That was another thing about Will, he had been flirting with her nonstop since she had come here, but really she didn't mind at all. Will was a sweet boy and she had her fun flirting with him. As long as it was nothing more than that.

"Oh Will you are a charmer, making me blush this early in the morning is simply not fair, and I do enjoy being greeted by a smile every morning," She said in a low and sweet tone, walking over to sit by Little John.

"Morning milady," He said and handed her a plate with food. She smiled and started eating, luckily it wasn't Will who had cooked this morning. It was Little John, who was the only other person in the camp that knew how.

"So guys any big plans for today?" She asked looking around only to notice the camp looked slightly different than normal. It looked more party ready, in the corner there had been made up a stage. And there was hanging lights all over the camp. And in the the other corner was a big table ready.

"Did you forget milady, tonight is the yearly camp party, the one day…" Regina cut him off.

"The one day in the year where all the good friends of the merry men and the nottingham are invited to a night with live music, drinking, food, dancing and a lot of laughter, to celebrate life and to celebrate that a good year has gone by and at midnight the tradition of making new year wishes by writing them down and sharing them with only one person in the camp, and of course let's not forget about the kiss at midnight going in to the new year. A year more of the merry men and their good doings… Must have slipped my mind over night," She laughed. She had gotten the story so many times that she knew it by heart. And she made the others laugh at her trying to do Little Johns voice.

"Yes well it's going to be a lovely night," Little John said.

"Yes sure cause you get to kiss your lady, we must find one willing to give us a kiss at midnight, or look like fools," Friar Truck said with a smile. Surely any of the merry men could get a kiss from a woman, they were all kind souls and they had done so much for them.

"Yeah well at least you know the people WHO's coming, I for one have to find someone willing to kiss me. I haven't done any good yet and no one knows me," Regina said with a chuckle.

"You having trouble finding someone kiss you? That's probably the most stupid thing i have heard all morning. You can get whoever you want to kiss you. The fairest of them all," Alan-a- dale said. And Regina couldn't help it but blush. People always talked of her beauty, but she had never been able to see it her self. Surely she knew she wasn't ugly, but she never thought of herself as the fairest of them all.

"Good Morning," Robin said before Regina got to respond. He walked over to the fire taking a plate sitting himself besides Will and Alan.

"Goodmorning." She said and looked back at Alan. "And Alan I do believe you are overdoing it a little, surely I cannot get anyone i want." She said with a laugh.

"Name one person who wouldn't want you," He teased her. And she shook her head.

"I can name a few, let's say everyone in this camp," She said and looked around.

"But that's only because we are close friends, were you to have feelings for any of us, you know we'd throw the friendship as far away as we'd like to throw the king." He said and laughed.

"You are just being nice. And it doesn't matter, I will just not do the tradition of kissing anyone, surely will spare a lot of confusing. After all I do believe there is rule of no dating in the camp and that's why Johns lady friends doesn't live here," she said.

"Surely it's because John don't want her to spend too much time with us, he's afraid we'll scare her away," Friar teased.

"Well you guys haven't scared me away yet," She said and stood up.

"Yet milady," John teased and they all laughed. She cleaned up after her ´Things and went back to the tend to get dressed in her pants and shirt. She was going to take a walk so she wouldn't be in the their way while they were doing what they always did. And she'd like to have a chance to practise her sword fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. If you did please let me know, your reviews always makes me so happy!<strong>

**-With big early Holiday hugs from Outlawqueen  
><strong>


	7. Tinkerbell

**Hey Guys! Happy ONCE DAY! Hope you are holding up! Here is chapter 7 while you wait. Please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>When the night reached, Regina was sitting in her tent writing down last nights diary. She had been doing a diary ever since she came here. She found that it was a good way to control her feelings, getting them out on paper was like taking some of it away. And it would be a good way to remember every single thing she had experienced with the merry men. Every little detail of it.<p>

When she was finished writing she went over to the drawer and looked at what she was going to Wear, but then she remembered that she had already promised to wear the dress Robin had designed. The one that the dressmaker had made for her. So she put it on and looked in the mirror.

She had nevr felt so beautiful before. The dress hung perfectly on her and she actually felt like a princess, but for the first time it was nice to feel like it. She unbraided her hair and let her raven curls hang loosely down her shoulders. And she found her shoes. She loved this dress, she hadn't worn it before now, only looked at it waiting for the day to come. And it was even nicer than she had imagined it would be.

"Regina can i come in?" She heard Robin call from the other side of the tent. He had been cautious of her a lot lately afraid of stepping over the line or say the wrong thing or upset her in any way. And she had no idea why.

"Yes," she said and took a deep breath. She knew Robin would react to seeing this dress and she wasn't sure how. She just hoped it was in a good way he'd react.

"I was wondering why you weren't coming…. Out…." He whispered the last word his jaw open and frozen he stared at her. She wasn't sure in the slightest what he was thinking, but she hoped it was good thoughts.

"Is that?" He asked still not moving one inch.

"It's the dress you designed. The dressmaker gave it to me when you went to get the horses and asked if i would wear it tonight. But if you don't like it i can change…" Robin stepped closer to her, finally taking his eyes off of the dress and looking in hers instead. And it warmed her heart whenever his blue eyes looked in hers.

"I just never imagined that it would be worn by someone like you," He said and gave her a small smile looking at the dress he had never imagined anyone would ever be wearing it and seeing her with it made him go crazy. If he was being honest he had fallen deeply in love with her and he hated it, cause she had no feelings for him. She was flirting around with Will who was younger then Robin. And she was way out of his league and now seeing her in this dress. It just froze him.

"Someone like me?" She asked and raised her brows. Curious of what Robin meant by that. And she still couldn't read if he hated it or loved it. Actually she couldn't read him much these days, because all he had been doing was avoiding her.

"Someone i care so deeply for, my best friend, the most beautiful woman i have ever met, someone so kind and so loving, so strong and so brave." He said and noticed how she bagan to blush, but then again, she blushed whenever someone complimented her. Surely Robin was no exception. And in this moment he had never wanted to be Will more than anything, to be able to flirt with her. Touch her, make her laugh.

"Robin, can i ask you something?" she asked when she noticed that he was staring at her agian. She had wanted to ask him for a while. In the start she and Robin had been so close they had shared so many moments that made her feel both guilty towards Daniel, but loved. And suddenly it had stopped, Robin had for some reason stopped.

"That rule you made about no one at camp being allowed to… You know," It was hard for her to say it, but she wanted to, she was developing feelings for him, but she was scared, not that she'd be hurt, but that he would. And she felt so guilty, Daniel had died not long ago becase he had loved her and now she was moving on.

Robin's heart dropped, he knew what she was asking for. Permission to be with Will and as selfish as he wanted to be and say that the only person she was allowed to be with was him, he knew he wasn't being fair and he cared enough for her to let her be happy. Even if it was with Will.

"You can be with Will if you want, as long as it does not affect the camp," He said sadly and walked out of the tent before Regina could even get to make an expression. It would be easier not to watch and just be happy for her and envious of Will. _Why wasn't he good enough? He had brought her here in the first place? _He wished he would have told Will that he had a crush on her so he wouldn't go after her, but he hadn't and now it was to late to say anything, and it was even more selfish.

Regina stood there in the tent taken aback by Robin's statement. Was that why he had avoided her? He thought something was going on between her and Will, she was starting to like him. That was so stupid. And she needed to do something. She hurried out of the tent, outside there was at least 50 people dancing around yelling and drinking. And she spotted Robin right away having a conversation with his best friend John. So she walked towards them determined to tell him the truth, but with each step she took she became more hesitant.

_What if he didn't feel the same way? What if she was wrong? What if her feelings was something she was telling herself? What wouldn't Daniel say if he knew she had moved on? How selfish isn't she being after his sacrifice. _All the questions flowing through her mind. And instead she turned on her heels running away. Hoping that no one would notice. But of course she was wrong.

"Regina you look amazing, would you care to dance?" Will asked her while holding out a hand to her. At first she was planning on saying no, but she didn't want to hurt him either and she knew he'd be hurt and he would know something was up and she did not want to have to explain it to him too.

"Sure," She said and joined him with all the other people dancing around having the time of their life while all she could do was debat i her mind what the right thing to do was, and hope Robin wouldn't notice that she was casting glances his way.

After a few dances Regina retired and walked over to get some food. Robin had disappeared and she was so confused, about everything. She was upset that he couldn't make up her own damn mind and she just wanted to sleep, while at the same time everyone here was laughing having fun being completely oblivious to the outside world. And for the first time in since she had run from her home she felt like she did before, in a place filled with people, but alone. People had greeted her all night and sure they had been excited and friendly, but she didn't know them and was having a hard time being around people she didn't know, people she didn't trust. So she decided to take a walk and try to get some fresher air, because she lived outside so she already had fresh air.

"Stupid tree," She murmured when a fallen tree blocked her track. And in a second the tree was lifted up and when it was in the air small lumps of the tree was falling down everywhere. Regina watched in awe her jaw drawing open. _Had she done that? How? _and before she got to answer herself she heard a sound behind her.

"You have magic?" Regina turned around to find a woman with blond curls. She was dressed in a green dress, but she didn't look the slightest surprised by the magic.

"You know about magic?" Regina asked stepping closer to her. The blond haired laughed and blew something from her hand. Some kind of dust and when it hit one of the three pieces falling from the sky it turned into snow instead.

"I'm Tinkerbelle, nice to meet you…" She said holding out her hand. Regina smiled and shaked her hand.

"Regina, nice to meet you too," She said**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you still like it. Please keep up with your nice reviews, makes me smile everytime! <strong>

**An exstra thanks to SweetieR you make my day with your kind Words! (_I think you will be liking Next chapter ;-D_)**

**-Love always Outlawqueenlover**


	8. Merry new year

**Hey Guys! First of all thank you for your kind reviews! I love everysingle one! It makes me smile.  
>I really hope you are holding up after last night's episode, I'm not sure I will surivive this week! So excited! *Spoilers* I can't wait to see the evil queen back! I love her! Hope she dosen't harm anyone though...<strong>

**Well anyways here is chapter 8. I hope it will ease the waiting time a bit. It's a bit longer then usual, hope you don't mind. **

* * *

><p>"So you do magic?" Regina asked when her and Tinkerbell sat down.<p>

"I am a fairy, the thing i just used was pixie dust. I am still new, but I am learning," She said with a smile.

"I don't know how I did that to the tree, I was upset and the tree was in the way and the next thing I know the three was blown up," Regina said trying to make sense of it all. It had happened so fast and it had brought up a weird feeling, and now it was even stronger, she wanted to try it again.

"You must be born with magic, it's very rare and those who are usually posses dark magic, but they are the strongest magicians you can find," Tinkerbell said looking fascinated at Regina.

"My mother she posses dark magic, that might be why. Is there anyway i can fight it? The magic," Even though it had been a good feeling using it she knew how dangerous it was she had seen how it had made her mother a careless and unloving person.

"Why would you do that? Magic is a good thing Regina. If you use it right," She said. And Regina sighed, there was so much Tinkerbell didn't know. She had seen the magic when it was darkest and even when people weren't trying to be dark it would happen.

"Let me teach you to control it, think of all the people you could help and it would be nice to have a friend who understands me, knows of magic and what it feels like, someone who won't use me to get something," She said in a sad tone and Regina couldn't help it but to feel pity for the fairy she knew what it felt like to feel used. To only be there to serve someone elses purpose and Robin had given her a chance, surely she could give Tinkerbell one right? And if she learned how to control her magic, then how bad could it be? She just had to not use it unless it was emergency's.

"I don't know…" She thought it through for a moment and when she looked at Tinkerbell's pleading eyes she couldn't say no. "Fine," She said and couldn't stop smiling when Tinkerbell hugged her in excitement.

"We should probably get back to the others it's nearly midnight. We can meet here again in a few days," Tinkerbell said and with a wave of her hand she disappeared in her pixie dust, reapeiring at the edge of camp. And Regina couldn't help it but feel a longing to do the same. The want to experience her magic, but she also had a voice inside of her telling her to stop thinking that way.

Instead Regina walked back to camp, it seemed like there had come more people or at least like the people who were there before took up more space now that they were half drunk and yelling. she looked around trying to find someone she knew, she spotted John talking with his love over by the food table. Alan were laughing loudly with Friar and the dressmaker she had met were waving at her with a smile and thumbs up pointing at the dress she was wearing. She smiled and turned around so he could she it. His smile grew when she looked at him agian with a smile.

"Regina? Where did you go?" She heard Will's voice behind her and turned around still having the smile on.

"I was feeling a bit sick so i took a walk, but I am much better now," she lied. She didn't feel sick, she felt upset that why she had left.

"I'm glad you are okay," He said taking a step closer to her, she smiled and behind Will she noticed Robin started at them from afar, someone was trying to talk to him, but his eyes were glued on them.

"I was hoping that perhaps…" She stopped listening when her eyes locked with Robin. She wanted to talk to him, but she was scared at the same time. What if he truly just didn't have any feelings for her and had been ignoring her because he didn't really like her? What if he regretted taking her to camp? Had she overstepped her boundaries? Had she stayed too long.

"Will can you excuse me for a second?" She asked him and brought her attention back to him. He looked surprised and she figured whatever he had said must have been important, but she felt like she needed to talk to Robin.

"Okay sure, are you okay?" He asked concerned. She nodded with a small smile and took a deep breath before walking over to Robin. This could either be a disaster or the closure she was looking for, the answer to why there very good friendship had turned so drastically in no time.

"Robin can we talk?" She asked as she reached him. The man Robin was talking to smiled at her. "I'm sorry was I interrupting? I'm Regina," She said holding out her hand, the man took it up to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"I'm an old friend of Robin's, and no you are not interrupting i was just about to go find my midnight kiss, figured Robin wouldn't be up for that," he said with a wink before he excused himself and left.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" She asked him. He looked around and then nodded leading them to a more private corner, but still within eye of the camp.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her, his voice were colder than she had ever heard it and she got the feeling that he was mad right away.

"Robin… Something happened," She said looking down. Maybe it was better to start the conversation differently. And she was right cause before she knew it Robin was lifting her head making her look at him, he looked concerned waiting for her to continue.

"I was upset and I decided to take a walk and I don't know what happened, but i blew up a tree with magic, that I didn't know i have and I meet this fairy who's going to help me learn to control it. But i don't really want to, but I don't want to risk it either if it just comes and goes uncontrolled it's dangerous." She said catching her breath when she finished her sentence.

"Regina what is really wrong here?" He asked her. And that was one of the reason she had started to like him the first place, he could see what really bothered her, she could say that she had killed someone and he'd still see what was behind it.

"Why are you mad at me? I have no idea why? One moment we are getting closer and the next you are completely ignoring me, telling me to go talk to Will and I have no idea why," she blurted out getting it overwith. Robin looked surprised at her.

"You don't know do you?" He asked her. She shook her head. _Was she supposed to? How could she? He had been so closed up? Had he told her and she had missed it? Or was she being blind and this was totally obvious?_

"I just want you to be happy and if that is with Will, then I will accept that, I guess I was just hoping that somewhere inside of you it might have been… me…" He said almost so quietly that she didn't hear it, but when she catched up on what he had said her Heart was beating so fast that her brain could hardly keep up.

"Why do you keep saying Will and I? Robin there is absolutely nothing going on between Will and I at all accept from some harmless flirting," she said and smiled when he let out a breath of relief. She took it as a cue to take a step closer to him.

"Robin if you ever get jealous ask me, don't freeze me out. You are the person here I care most about, and I thought you disliked me or you were mad at me and if that was so, I would see no reason to be here," She said and he cupped her face, moving his head a little closer to hers.

"I will never dislike you Regina, especially not when you look exactly like the girl I have always dreamed of," he said looking at the dress again. She laughed at this comment.

"Well I did mean to tell you before you left that you have a great eye for design. I feel like a princess in this dress," She said her smile growing wider.

"Well you look like a queen in it, and I am most definitely glad you are the one who got to Wear it, though I thought I would never see it again," He said and removed his hands, sliding on of them down into hers.

"You should design more of these, I'm sure you could make a fortune. And I'd be your model and we'd give all the money to the poor and your dear dressmaker," She teased.

"That's actually not such a bad idea," He said leading them back towards the ohers, who were now gathered around the fire. And before they got to reach the others a sound of some kind of bell played out in the camp. And with that Robin stopped them.

"What is that?" Regina asked looking around and she could easily guess what it was because everyone in the camp started locking lips with the person closest to them.

"Midnight kisses," She whispered and looked up at Robin, who was looking deeply at her, considering something.

"Don't worry we don't have to. It's only a tradition, a stupid saying that thinks it brings love in to the new year," he said sarcastically, but Regina could see that he didn't mean that and if she was being honest she wanted to kiss him. Now when they had an excuse to.

"Robin, it's not stupid." She said and leaned in a little closer. "Kiss me," She whispered knowing he wouldn't do it without her permission. He was way too noble. But as soon as he heard her words, he broke the space between them, gently crashing his lips on hers. Meeting in a warm and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while she tangled hers around his neck. Both of them too lost in the warm and loving feeling to notice the glitter that slowly fell from the sky. It looked like Tink's pixie dust, except it was silver and shined more. They stood there for several long moments enjoying the taste of each other, neither wanting to break the kiss. Until eventually they had to come out for air, they both stared at each other jaws open, they had been surprised by how good it had felt. How nice and homely it felt being in the arms of each other. how much they wanted one more kiss.

"Thank you for a good merry year, and may the next be even better!" Little John yelled hugging Robin tightly completely oblivious to what had just happened between his best friend and Regina.

"Now milady, I really have been wanting to dance with you all night," He said with a laugh pulling her over to the dance floor swinging her around. At first she was not at all joining, but after a few moments, she became completely oblivious to anything, but having a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank your for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it. I will be posting soon. :D xoxo<strong>

- Holiday hugs from Outlawqueenlover


	9. A camp meeting

**Hey Guys! Here i chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>the next month went by so fast that no one in the camp even realized. The men had been doing a lot of "Work" And Regina had started to move the camp around a bit, she was being strategic, something the guys had never been. They had just placed things randomly, not thinking of what would happen it a storm came, or a fire caught them or how to save a lot of time moving the things they had to use to the tends by the fire. But it had also meant she had moved some of the men's "rooms" which they were having a hard time getting used to, so she had written names on the tents, then surely they'd figure it out.<br>**

It wasn't that she didn't like what the guys were doing, but sometimes she wished she could go with them. She missed them terribly whenever they went and she worried about them, _what if they got caught? _there were so many risks and she couldn't breath rightfully until they came home. Today was no difference everyone had went out to do a job and she was left alone in the camp. And when she sat by the fireplace she started realizing she had nothing to do. She was alone, and if there was something she hated it was feeling of being alone, she had done that her whole life and did not need anymore of it.

She decided perhaps it was a good time to lay down and relax a little bit, she might have been here for a long time now, but never once had she laid down and just relaxed. She had been to scared of all the feelings overwhelming her so she had ignored her body's wanting. But now she was worried anyway.

"Regina? are you asleep," She didn't wake by the words, but a cold hand laying on the top of her head. She opened her eyes slowly getting blinded by light, but slowly taking in her surroundings. Tinkerbelle helped her to sit up.

"Yes I'm fine, guess i drifted into a deep sleep what time is it?" she said and looked around, it seemed like afternoon and the others didn't seem to be here.

"afternoon. I was afraid when you didn't show up, I thought that maybe something had happened," Tink said with a worried smile. Regina sighed, she had forgotten everything about their appointment.

"I'm sorry Think I have forgotten," She said and Think nodded. She didn't seem mad at all which was a relief to her. Think was her only lady friend.

"It's okay, we can just practise now," Regina smiled, but she didn't meant it. They had been practising for what seemed like forever, but she was never able to control her magic it seemed like her magic came and went, whenever it wanted to. And thought she had faith in Think, she just wanted to be able to control it so she would never have to use it.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Think asked her. Regina just nodded and made the smile seem more real and then followed Think out to the middle of the woods. They had been practicing there for what seemed like ages, mostly because she had learned nothing yet and she just wanted to. She wanted it over with, she hated that it was taking so much time, cause her patiance was badly enough as it was. On the other hand she liked that it wasn't just so easy, at least it made her mother seem a bit less evil, she hadn't had it easy either getting magic. Not that she in anyway had forgiven her mother, she hadn't. Her mother had killed her love. She had taken away her hope, she might have gotten new hope, a new family, but she had hurt her in a way that Regina would never forgive. But inside of her, she was glad to know her mother hadn't just been born a monster, that evil isn't born it was made, which meant it could be undone.

"How did you do your magic the last time?" Think asked her, even though she knew the answer she had been asking her that every time.

"I have already told you one hundred times, I don't know. I was upset and it was in the way and suddenly it blew up," She said annoyed that Think had to keep asking.

"Then try and remember how you felt, let the emotion out and when you feel it try to embrace it, don't let it embrace you," Regina nodded taking a deep breath. She held her hands out pointed towards the tree, she was trying desperately to get the anger out, but she was failing.

"Nothing's happening Think…" she said with a sigh, putting her hands down agian. Think shrugged and walked over to her.

"It will happen, don't give up okay? You have faith in me right? In the same way i have faith in you. It might not come today, but it will come," She said and smiled reassuringly to her. "Now I can feel that you are not really up to this today, something is bothering you, so I think we should go back to camp and just hang out instead?" Think asked. Think hadn't really meet any of the camp members yet, they had been meeting whenever the guys were away, not wanting to alert them with her magic story. So Think never really stayed, though she already did know one or two of the men, she had never had a proper introduction to them all.

"I'd love for you to meet them, that's a great idea. I think it's bout time they meet who I have been spending a big amount of time with behind there backs," Regina said teasingly with a wink. Tinkerbelle just laughed and followed her back to camp.

"Regina! Think!" She was greeted by Friar, one of the guys who already knew Think. He embraced Think.

"How did it go?" Regina asked looking around. It seemed all the men were back, some in their tents and some around the fireplace.

"Good, we made a lot of progress today. Though some of the men got injured along the way," He said and instantly made Regina's heart pound, the thought of any of the men being injured was always what she feared the most.

"Where are they? How badly?" she asked looking around. Her eyes searching for injured people.

"Alan was trying to get the extra money and got caught," Friar said sounding annoyed by his friends action.

"Is he okay? Where is he? Does he need tending?" She asked.

"barely a brews, it's Robin you should be worried about. Had to get the man free himself, took out 3 men and 1 of the kings knights. Surely he's got some injuries," Regina's eyes widened as the thought of ever losing Robin. And the Friar seemed to get the message right away.

"He's in his tent," He said pointing towards Robin's tent. Regina didn't excuse herself before running towards his tent in anger and worry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing taking out 3 men and a knigh by yourself Robin! Do you have a dead wish!? Do you just wish to see me upset?!" She yelled running into his tent. He was sitting on his bed tenting to one of his wounds.

"Don't worry milady, it is only a cut, will heal with time," He said with a smirk that made her want to slap him hard in the face. It could have been so much more than a cut. He could have been badly hurt, or worse…

"How dare you! How dare you play with my life like that? How dare you get nearly killed?" She asked her voice still loud. But Robin's smirk just grew.

"Regina stop worrying I'm fine," He said standing up and walking towards her. And now she was past anger moving on to next step, sadness and worry.

"You could have died Robin… Why? Why would you be so uncaring?" She asked holding her tears in, the pictures of him dying clear in her head. Flashback of Daniel getting killed by her mother.

"Regina, I'm fine." He said cupping her face."You know that my work is dangerous and sometimes i get hurt, but I don't go into fights I can't win. I'm a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them okay?" He said his voice calm. Regina nodded and felt relieved when he pulled her into a tight hug, slightly rocking her body.

"Please just don't challenge fate," she whispered and Robin nodded. He wanted her to calm down, but truthfully he was not going to abounden anyone of his men no matter how much harm it would cost him. That was being a leader meant and he simply could not abandon that.

"But it's nice to know you care so deeply for me," he said with a smirk and kissed her forehead. His heart beating faster when she looked up in his eyes. First her expression was searching, she was trying to figure something, but before Robin could ask what, it turned into a smirk.

"Infact i care so deeply I have to come with you guys on your mission tomorrow, to make sure you are going to be alright," She said. At first Robin laughed thinking she was joking but when he saw how serious she was his eyes widened. Absolutely in no way was she going to go with the men on a dangerous mission.

"If you are truly being serious, I will have to inform you that that is not going to happen. No way even if you were the last merry woman standing would i take you on a mission," He said in a demanding tone.

"You don't think I'm good enough? I know all about what you do, Will has taught me everything I need to know, I can be good help, and I know how to sword fight if anything were to happen," she said sounding annoyed. Robin just shook his head.

"Not going to happen Regina," He said harshly.

"Then i call upon a camp vote with the topic of me joining the merry men on the mission tomorrow," she said. Robin just shook his head, knowing he had been defeated, not even he could say no to a camp vote. He just hoped everyone else would be as responsible enough to say no. "It will happen in a hour, I will inform the others," She said with a cold voice and walked out of the tent leaving Robin staring after her. It had gone right from caring words to a fighting. And it bothered him, he wanted nothing more than to just be with her. But he didnt know how she felt and he didn't want to scare her away and he wanted to lose her even less. She meant everything to him.

An hour later everyone was sitting around the campfire. The men looked slightly confused, it was only when two people couldn't agree and come up with a solution, they called for these meetings. Basicly the two people who couldn't agree had to speak about what they wanted or their sides and when both had spoken they'd take a vote.

"Okay I called this meeting because Robin and I do not agree on something. And I will speak my side first," She said looking at everyone, but Robin. She was pissed at him.

"Do you guys consider me a part of your merry family? Do you consider me as good as you? And do you consider me one of you?" She asked. And everyone nodded still looking confused.

"Does anyone consider me weaker than you? Does anyone here think that because I am woman I am less capable of fighting?" Everyone shook their heads.

"I want to help you guys, to join you in your mission tomorrow." She said and the men started whispering things to each other.

"Listen! I know that new things scare all of you! But I can do this, I know how to fight, I have been doing it all my life, if anyone knows what it's like to have a horrible life it's me and I want nothing more than to help the people who need it. Are you really going to take that from me because I am woman?" She asked hoping sympathy would get her to win. She smirked towards Robin when she sat down. Robin stood up taking a deep breath. _How was he going to win this? Surely caring too deeply for her was not enough… He had already lost._

"Have I ever once let you down? No. I am a good leader everyone here knows that and a got leader knows when something is a bad idea, and this is one of these times. One of the times you have to trust me. No one here wishes to lose Regina? No…" He said and sat down.

"Let's vote. Who thinks Regina should go with us on our mission tomorrow?" Fair asked. And slowly everyone, but two people raised their hands. She smiled, she had won. Robin's heart broke when he saw the outcome, he knew he'd lose, but seeing it was different. It meant she was actually going to be in danger. The one thing he had feared the most.

Everyone at camp became quiet when Robin stood up in anger and threw the Little chair made of tree behind him, walking with quick steps into his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>As always thanks for reading and the followingfavourites. Thanks for the inspiring and king reviews. Couldn't keep the Work up without knowing what you Guys think !**

-Outlawqueenlover XOXO


	10. stealing

**Here is chapter 10 :D enjoy**

* * *

><p>The next night Regina woke up as planned. She had been so excited that she had had a hard time falling asleep. Truthfully at first it had only been empty threats towards Robin, then it had been a joke, but it had become very real after she thought it through. She wanted to see what the merry men truly did, she wanted to feel helpful, she wanted the kick of adrenaline, the excitement, action and she wanted to keep an eye out for everyone. And she wouldn't be able to stay behind in camp alone for one more day or try learning to control her magic, cause that was not working at all.<p>

"Good evening," Regina said as she walked over to the others. They were preparing the horses and packing some stuff for their mission.

"Good evening milady, are you excited to go on your first mission and become an official merry woman. The first one at that too," Little John asked with a wink and laughed. She loved spending time with Little John, he was such a carefree person and she could understand clearly why he and Robin got along together so well.

"Well I am more than excited to become a merry woman as long as I don't start looking as old as you, after my first mission," She teased making the others huff into a laugh.

She looked around for Robin. He was standing packing his own horse, and he had a look that Regina had never seen before. He didn't just look sad and scared, he looked angry. So she needed to talk to him.

"Robin…" She said quietly as she approached him. But he didn't look up or do anything to make her know she had seen him. If it hadn't been because his body stiffened she would have thought he didn't hear her.

"Robin, look I really don't want this to come between us, is there something i can do for you to stop being worried and angry with me?" He didn't answer, kept doing what he was doing. And Regina sighed adding a: "please"

"You can stay at home," He said coldly still not looking at her. She sighed again, this was hopeless, he wouldn't accept this. "That's what i thought. Then no I will remain angry with you," He said and stepped on his horse ridding away. She closed her eyes for a second. When she had walked into his tent last night this was in no way what he had intended. he liked her alot and he wanted to explore their attraction, he was ready to do so, but it seemed like they just couldn't agree.

"Regina he will be okay. He just needs time to adjust to this," Will said trying to comfort her, she nodded hesitantly and walked over to jump onto her horse. She followed the others closely going through the woods. It was dark outside and she did not want to get lost in these parts of the woods.

When they arrived to a big castle Regina swallowed a lump in her throat. They were going to rob a castle? But to her relief they stopped not so far away from some of the big houses around the castle. Noblemen and women, those who got money from the king. And the king who got them from taxes through the poor. It wasn't fair to steal no, but it was even less fair to take from those who couldn't afford it to give to some who could tent to 4 family's and still be considered rich.

"We will split into three groups. Will, Fair, Alan." He said "Robin, Regina and I"he smiled at her "And the rest of you will be a groups. Remember we only steal the necessary, we never act selfishly and we don't harm anyone who's no harm to us, " He said. She was glad she had gotten that group and she could almost see the relief behind Robin's anger.

"Where will we be going?" Regina asked. Little John pointed towards a dark house. It was bigger than the others. It looked dark inside. She nodded and followed Robin and John over there. She was nervous, she had never been on a mission before and she had never really done anything illegal. Robin didn't make her any less nervous, she could feel his anger even standing a few feet behind him. She could see he was tense and it was not only her he was angry at, it was everyone that had voted okay and gone against his wishes. And really Regina thought it was childish and selfish to act like that, but a part of her understood why he was like this. A part of her felt the same way whenever he went on a mission.

"Okay so Regina you are going to take whatever seems like value, but don't take something you think might be of importance okay? And be quiet and don't break anything, we have to make sure this looks as little like a break in as possible okay?" Little John whispered before they entered.

"Okay," She whispered back and they entered the house. It was hard to see anything at first, but as they stood quiet in the house entrance, her eyes got used to the darkness and she could make out every corner of the house. And the moonlight helped a lot, lighting the house up a little bit. She stood for a while considering what to do. And before she realized the guys were already going to the other rooms. She took a deep breath and followed them upstairs.

"Take this," John said and handed her a sack of money. She nodded and held tightly onto the bag. She really wanted to prove to the guys that they hadn't made a mistake saying yes. She decided to try and find something of value and remembered where her mother would keep her money hidden from thieves. _The stables. _No one would look there, she and Daniel had found them while cleaning the stables. And of course it was a brilliant hiding place, if anyone would steal something it would be the horses. They wouldn't look for money.

She very quietly walked out of the house through the back entrance, finding her way out to the stables. Her heart ached a bit when she stepped inside, it looked much like hers. And it reminded her so much of Daniel. The life she could have had, if her mother hadn't destroyed it.

_Regina think like your mother, where would she keep her money. _She asked herself looking around a little bit. _the saddles of course, _she thought and walked over to the wooden closet where they kept saddles.

"It has to be here," She said to herself, starting to look around in the closet. She reached out for a horseshoe, but in the process she knocked down a jaw. It shattered when it hit the ground, at first she panicked, she had been told not to make noises and not to break anything. And now she had done both and she was outside which meant others might have heard it too. she stepped back quietly afraid to look down at the mess she had made, but when she did she let out a gasp. She had been right, laying between the shattered glass was a lot of golden coins. Surely enough to feed ten familys for a year. She picked them up as fast as she could and ran back to the guys. She knew she was breaking some rules about not breaking anything, but this was good. And surely they'd forgive her for her fortunate accident on her first mission.

"Guys!" She whispered loudly. Running into the house, she could feel the adrenalin kicking in. And she was excited to tell the guys what she had found. There were going to be proud of her and she'd be aloud to come on the next mission. Robin might still be against it, but he'd live with it eventually or at least she hoped so.

"Regina?" Little John whispered walking over to her. She smiled widely and showed him the money, his jaw opened.

"You are a natural Regina! I didn't even make half of that money on my first mission. Good job. I'm proud of you" John said and smiled at her. She got a nice and warm feeling inside, it was the first time anyone had ever said they were proud of her or been this thankfull over something she had done.

"Thank you," She said and looked over at Robin. He seemed to be ignoring her completely. And it hurt her, he was the person she wanted the most to be proud of her, to think she was a natural, that she wanted to smile at her and she realized just how much she missed him smiling at her.

"We should probably get going," She said with a sigh. John nodded and they all walked out of the house. They walked in a normal pace so they didn't draw any unnecessary attention from the few people who were still awake at this hour or was home. Since most was at the castle celebrating princess Snow's birthday. The others were already where they had planned to meet up.

"How did it go?" Will asked walking over to the others. Regina smiled at him and gave her what her and the others had gotten.

"That's crazy, did you make that much in half an hour?" He asked looking at John in disbelief. John just nodded pointing at Regina with a knowing smile.

"That will be 20 bucks." John said and Will reached down in his own pocket giving John the money.

"You made a bet?" She asked annoyed. Will wrapped an arm around her shoulder squeezing her a little bit.

"I said you'd make as much as Robin did on his first mission, Will didn't agree, thought you'd make less," John said with a laugh. Regina just huffed and pulled away from Will pretending to be annoyed. But in reality she was just as surprised that she had done as well as Robin. After all he was the prince of thieves, _And she could be his princess… Stop Regina. _Her mind

was playing with her.

"We should head back to camp before people start coming back from the castle." Alan said and as if on cue they could hear horses surrounding them.

"Think we should have done that a few moments ago mate," Will said as they started getting surrounded by the kings men.

"You are all under arrest for thievery," One of the knights sai and stepped down from his horse.

"Shit…" Will whispered as they started moving closer to them.

"Well, Well who do we have here. The future queen and Robin Hood in one night shift. The king is going to be pleased," One of the knight's said and the others laughed. But Regina didn't find this funny at all. Robin would be hung if they catched him, she would be turned back to the castle and the others would rot in a cell. This was anything but funny.

One of the others knights stepped down from his horse and walked towards Regina. But before he got near her Robin stepped in front of her with his bow pointed at the knight.

"If you as much as lay one finger on her I will live up to my reputation and kill you," He said with a dark voice that even scared Regina. Robin had never sounded this way. He had been mad at her for the last few hours, but now everything had changed.

"Look the thief is overprotective of the kings fiance. Poor Robin Hood falling in love with a woman he can never have," The knight said and again the others laughed. "Luckily we won't harm her, at least not until the king realize she i working with you and throw her out of the castle." The knight said and took one more step towards them.

"Robin don't," Regina whispered afraid he'd do something stupid. They were at least the double of them and they had no chance of winning this fight.

"I'll make a deal," Robin said. The Knight looked surprised, but not half as surprised as the rest of the merry band.

"I'm excited to hear this," The knight said with a laugh, he was clearly amused. Regina wondered how this could be the kings knights. The king seemed like a nice man, surely he wouldn't accept this behavior from his men.

"If you leave the lady and the other men, I will go with you without a fight, and I'll let you pretend I put up a fight that you won," He said.

"What?!" Regina yelled her jaw drawing open matching most of the merry mens. But to her luck the knight laughed.

"Oh Robin my friend, even though your love for the men and the future queen is… Touching, we have already won," The knight said and walked even closer, but before he got to touch Regina, Robin let go of the arrow hitting him right in the shoulder. At first a silence grew, everyone was surprised by Robin's act, but it was as they say "Still before the storm" Cause in a second Regina was held back by a knight. It happened so fast, one moment she was standing behind Robin. The next moment everyone was being held by a knight, the knight who had been shot standing up hitting Robin while he was being held by another knight.

"No!" Regina yelled when one more person hit him. This was torture and it reminded her so much of the moment her mother had taken Daniel heart. She couldn't go through this again, she couldn't lose Robin because he wanted to protect _her. _She should never have come on this stupid mission.

"Stop," She said and with the next hit to Robin's face, fury and rage flowed in her veins. And before she knew it magic was coming out of her palms sending every night back with a big blow. She looked shocked at her hands. She hadn't planned on doing this, she didn't even know what she was doing. She just knew she couldn't control her magic. Everybody looked surprised at her. Some even afraid.

"I..:" It started raining hard, and she was more then sure she was causing this her emotions getting the better of her. Were they dead? She had killed the knights. And it had felt good, so good that it scared her. She should be regretting it, but she wasn't. She still looked down at her palms. Her hands still glowing with some purple smoke. And when a hand landed on her shoulder she turned around and without meaning to she pushed Alan back into a tree with her magic. Her jaw drew open. What was happening. Why couldn't she control this?

"I'm sorry," She cried out afraid to make even a little move. She had hurt him. she didn't mean to of course. She hadn't meant to kill anyone either, she didn't want to use her magic and this was why. She knew she would hurt someone in the process.

"Regina?" Will asked walking towards her, but she couldn't do this. She couldn't hurt anymore people. So unintentionally she pushed him back with her magic and he flew into one of the merry men knocking them both down.

"Please stay back all of you!" She yelled holding her hands up in defense. She was out of control and she couln't be near anyone

"Regina," Robin said quietly walking towards her. She was crying hardly, her tears mingling with the rain. She was so afraid of her self. Afraid of what she had done. She had hurt the people she cared about, she had killed the men. She could have killed Alan. She was a danger to everyone. And she was so sad that she had done this. She was in shock and the last person she wanted to hurt was Robin. But still he kept walking with small and quiet steps towards her. He mirrored her arms, having them up to look defeated. At first she thought he was afraid of her, but when she looked into his eyes she could see he wasn't.

"Please Robin stay back, I don't want to hurt you," She managed to get out between sobs. But he just shook his head still walking closer to her, step by step. She felt so dizzy, so confused, stressed out. She was processing what had happened. All the feelings she had inside. The fource of the magic that had run out from her hands and everything was playing out at once. And before she knew it she was falling. She felt Robin's hand catch her just before she hit the ground.

"It's okay, you are going to be okay," He said quietly and lifted her up into his arms holding her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and if you have any future ideas or wished of characters to bring in please let me know! 3<br>Thanks for reading.**

**-Outlawqueenlover xoxoxo**


	11. Guilt

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 11, woaw. Please enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>"Robin it will be okay, she will be okay," John said and sat down beside his best friend. He could sense how worried Robin was. He had been sitting by her side ever since they got back. She had been out for two days, and he hadn't left her.<p>

"I need her to wake up John. I cannot lose her, it will destroy me," He said not taking his eyes of Regina. He had realized just how much she meant when he had almost lost her to the knights. He was angry at himself for being angry at her. What if he never got to tell her that he didn't hate her? That he was only mad because she meant so much and he couldn't lose her. And now she was laying there. She wasn't sick, she had just past out after using her magic to save him.

"She will be okay my friend. Regina is a strong woman, surely magic won't be what takes her down," He said trying to reassure his friend. But he knew it wouldn't help, he knew it was liké talking to a wall.

"It is my fault, I should never have allowed her to come. I should have stood by my choice, I should have made her run. I should have been killed. If she dies it's my fault," He said. He was feeling so guilty, coming up with all sorts of ways he could have protected her better. He should have protected her better. Now she was laying there unconscious barely breathing.

"Mate listen to yourself. This is as much your fault as it is any of ours, no one knew the knights would find us. And you already protected her, that's why she's here and not in the castle getting executed for adultery and thievery." John said. Robin just shook his head.

"Robin go out, get some air, I will stay here and watch her and call you if anything changes. But _you_ need to see the sun again. And don't argue with me." John demanded and almost threw Robin out of the tent.

"You milady sure have put one hell of a spell on my best friend. I just hope it won't destroy him. " John said sitting down by her side. "And i really hope you can make him as happy as he deserves to be, cause his love for you is so deep he doesn't even realize it himself." John said with a sad smirk.

Outside Robin had decided to sit down by the firepit for a while. He should have listened to her when she told him that she had done magic, and that she was afraid of it, but he was selfish and changed the conversation. He completely ignored it and he hadn't heard about it since. He should have paid so much more attention. At least that was how he felt.

"Robin Hood right?" Robin looked up to find a woman with blond hair wearing a worried smile. He had seen her before. _tia...Tian...Tink…. Tinkerbell. _

"Yes and you are Tinkerbell, Regina's friend? The one she introduced the other day, you were at the merry men party too, right?" He tried to be as friendly as possible, but his heart was aching all he wanted to do was hold Regina in his arms and never let go of her, not for second.

"Yes I am. I have been teaching Regina magic," She said. Robin's eyes widened. Was she the reason Regina was unconscious? Why was she trying to destroy the person who meant the most to Robin?

"Or rather I have been trying to teach her how to control it, when it comes," She said when she noticed the anger in Robins eyes. And when she finished her statement Robins relaxed and nodded giving her a small and sad smile. She decided it was a good time to talk to him. He seemed broken. So She sat down beside him.

"I can see how much you care for her," Tink pointed out with small smile. Robin nodded with a sigh. "Robin, she is going to be okay. And take my word for it, I am a fairy, I have seen things like this many times before," She said. Robin looked up at her, a new hope shining in his eyes.

"One moment she was throwing uncontrolled magic around, _but she was fine Tinkerbelle i swear she was_, she was afraid. And I was trying to calm her, and then she just passed out and she hasn't moved a bit since then," He explained, but Think dismissed his statement.

"Robin, magic always comes with a price. Her magic is dark magic which means her price is heavier. And the more magic she uses the more tired she will grow. It is very powerful and like any other powerful things it takes a lot of energy, and that's why she passed out." she told him.

"Thank you," He whispered. For some reason this fairy calmed him. "You seem to care for Regina yourself," He said with a smile. This one more real.

"Actually she's my first real friend. I once had friend named Peter, but he changed, and not for the better. He got so blinded by magic. And I just don't want the same for her. I have seen what magic can do. Just take her mother as example. And I have seen how much she want's the magic gone. But what she really needs is to learn light magic, learn to believe in herself and she will see magic can be a beautiful thing," Tink said.

"It's hard for her, she has grown up with a mother who has told her never to believe in anyone and mostly not herself. That she had to do what others wants, please them and please men. Marry into a rich family whatever the cost. So she had a hard time. And I am afraid last night I did not make it any easier," Robin said and sighed loudly.

"Robin she know's you just care about her and don't want her to get hurt. And you will have the opportunity to tell her. I promise," Tink said and putted an assuring hand on his shoulder. And in the same moment John came running out of the tent.

"Robin she's waking up!" He yelled and in shorter then a second Robin was at her bedside again holding her hand as her eyes fluttered open. He was so occupied in this moment that he hadn't even noticed that the others had left the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you are liking the story, if you do please let me know what you think with a review and if you have anything you'd like to see play out please do say so. Thanks to all of you WHO's following my story and all the reviews, I love them! and I love you!<strong>

**-Love and hugs and lots Christmas kisses from Outlawqueenlover xoxo**


	12. Waking up

**Happy Once day! Here is a chapter while we wait. Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Robin watched in awe as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the sunlight. He had never been so happy and nervous to see someone open their eyes in his hole life. And he promised himself he would never put her in danger agian.<p>

"Regina," He said and without thinking, he pulled her into his arms holding her close,and it wasn't until she stiffened he let go of her. she had to be confused.

"I am so glad you are okay, I don't know what I would have done if i lost you," He said and kissed her forehead still holding her body to his.

"Robin…" She said, she didn't sound relieved or confused. She sounded sad and angry. _Was she angry with him? What had he done? He knew he should have done more for her._

"Please don't be mad at me. I know i treated you badly being angry with you, but I was hoping it would make you change your mind, make you want to not come along. I just care too much to lose you and I knew it could happen. And I shouldn't have let you come. I should have stayed home with you. Should have listened to you, and I am so sorry this is my fault. Please forgive me," he mumbled, letting go of her to look at her.

"Forgive you?" She asked confused and stood up. Robin was just as confused now, _she wasn't angry at him? Then what was wrong?_

"Regina where are you going, we're not done talking," He said as she started walking. She stopped and turned around.

"Where I am going?" She asked in disbelief. "I am leaving camp of course Robin. It was very nice of you to look after me while I was hurt, but now I am awake and okay. And i will be leaving," She said. Robin's jaw drew open. Had he really been that hard on her that she felt the need to leave?

"Why would you leave? You live here," He said and saddened when he saw how serious she was. She had to hate him. "You belong here," He whispered.

"I belonged here." She corrected. "Until i almost killed tree of the men, I am a danger to you and your men, and I will be leaving. Don't worry i won't tell anyone about the camp." She said and started leaving agian.

"That is what this is about? Regina it wasn't your fault at all. You couldn't control it. You didn't mean to hurt them," He said hoping to change her mind. It helped for moment because she stopped.

"Which is an even bigger reason to leave I can't control it, I could kill anyone by accident within the next second. I almost did yesterday," She said a gleam of disgust in her voice. It made Robins heart break. She was really blaming herself for this, she really thought that they were kicking her out. That they were mad at her. That she didn't belong here.

"Stop. No one is mad at you. We forgive you and we trust you Regina." He said walking towards her.

"It's not about whether you trust me or not. I am a ticking bomb that I can't even control. And until i learn my magic, it's just not worth the risk," She said and closed her eyes. And Robins heart ached. He couldn't lose her. He had to convince her.

"You are worth the risk, not one person in the camp thinks otherwise. You are apart of our family and you will learn. Keep your lessons up, believe in yourself. " He said and stepped closer to her.

"Believe in myself," She laughed sadly. "I could have killed 3 of your men Robin. And i killed someone. I am a monster," She said.

"You are not. You saved us, we would all be dead. I would be dead if it wasn't for you," He said and putted a hand on her cheek slowly caressing her.

"But you wouldn't have needed saving if i hadn't come along. I am leaving and you cannot change my mind. As long as I am a danger to you and your men or anyone I will be gone. I will be come back when I have learned," she said and removed his hand. Walking towards the exit of the tent. Robin heart was aching again. The thought of losing her was making him crazy. He couldn't just let her go without a fight. He wasn't going to. He couldn't lose her.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her into his arms and crashing his lips down on hers to a tender and loving kiss. For a second she was shocked, but only after short seconds Robin could feel her kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved one hand down to the small of her back and the other tangling her hair. And all he could think about was her. How good this felt and how he never wanted her to leave him. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

* * *

><p><strong>UUHHH kisses! Hope there will be one in tonights episode!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews always inspire me to go on. Thank you as always!**

-OUAT hugs from Outlawqueenlover


	13. Rumpel

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 13... Please enjoy! xoxo  
><strong>

**Just so you know, yes I am getting inspired by the whole Emma/magic thing. But don't worry, I won't rewrite OUAT's script :D **

* * *

><p>"Robin stop..." She said breaking their kiss. She hated that he did this, she wanted him so much. Wanted so much to be happy with him, but after what she did she didn't deserve to be. And robin deserved someone who wasn't a constant danger for him.<p>

"We will get through this, I will help you," he said. She could see the hope in his eyes, it pained her that she had to hurt him like this, but she knew now he wouldn't let her go if she didn't. He'd turn her around agian and kiss her. And she wasn't sure she'd be able to fight it this time.

"No. I am leaving," she said in a hard tone, trying to sound as angry as possible and try to hide how hurt she was.

"Why are you mad?" He asked. This time she could something else in his eyes. Not just pain and belief, but anger. The same that had been there before.

"Why I am mad?" She whispered. "Why I am mad?!" She yelled this time startling him.

"I am mad because clearly you don't care about me and it hurts," she said. She had to make him angry if she was ever going to leave.

"What? Why would you say that?" He asked even more confused then a second ago.

"Because if you cared about me, you would have been mad at me," she said. Robin shook his head.

"That's a low try Regina, it is you who is mad at me," he said calmly. To calmly for Reginas liking.

"Yes I am mad at you!" She yelled realizing she was actually angry at him.

"Beacause I was mad at you, I have told you I am sorry!" He raised his voice this time.

"No beacuse you we're so selfish!" She said making robins eyes widend. She had thought about this while she was in her trance, but she had dismissed it.

"Selfish?! How was I selfish?" He asked sounding angry agian. Regina hated this, she hated fighting with him, but it was her best chance, _his best chance. _

"You were almoust killed. You were ready to give your life up," she Said quitly, the though it self was killing her.

"How's that selfish? Dosen't it just prove that I do care about you?" He asked. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

"No... It was selfish, think if all the people who would have starved if you died. Think of the merry men who would have lost their leader." She Took a deep breath." Think of me..." She whispered with a broken voice. "How do you think I would have felt if you died because you wanted to save me from a life as queen... I would have felt so guilty and that is why it was so selfish, and for that I will never forgive you," she said and looked down. She could feel the hurt bobbling up in her. Robin was quiet. _He believes her. _

"So you are running away? Because I tried to save you..." He said. She wanted to cry when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Because I kissed you," he added sadly. She closed her eyes with a sigh. She didn't know how to approach this.

"Beacause you have a rule. If anyone is of any danger to the others in camp they must leave. A rule you made yourself," she pointed out.

"and rules are made to be broken, we are theives that's what we do Regina," she shook her head holding back a tear from her watery eyes.

"Goodbye Robin. And thank you," she said waking out of the tent. _Regina please. _Was all she heard before she stormed out of camp and once agian running away. This time it was just much harder then before.

She rode off as fast as she could. She was afraid robin might follow her or any of the other men. She was crying hard and the weather was changing along with her emotions making it even harder to focus or even see.

After an hour she slowed down. Her horse had grown tired and so had she. She knew she was in trouble she had no where to hide and even if she had magic, that wouldn't get her food. She couldn't even control it.

"Well well well, who do we have here? If it isn't Cora's first born," she heard a voice behind her and instently turned only to find a man with crocodile looking skin wearing brown leather. _He looked horrible. _

"Who are you and how do you know my mother?" She asked pulling her sword out of the holder. The man held his hands up in defense with a qurky smirk.

"I am the one who taught your mother magic. The one and only Rumpleskilstin," he said with an evil laugh bowing slightly. And right away Regina knew who he was.

"The dark one?" It was more a statement then a quastian. Her mother had told her about him before, she had said he was the most powerful man in all realms.

"The one and only," he said and with a wave of his hand she was off the horse standing in front of him. For some reasons she wasn't afraid of him, she should be, but she wasn't.

"The one who destroyed my life by teaching my mother magic that is," she said annoyed.

"Different ways to see things," he simply said. She shrugged.

"What do you want?" She asked with a role if her eyes, whatever it was she'd say no.

"I can give you what you want the most... To be with the thieves." He said and cougth her attention. "I can help you learn to control your magic, and much quicker than the tasteless bell tinker you call a friend" he said.

"_Tinkerbell_" she corrected. "And at what cost?" She asked. She could guess a man like him didn't give things away freely. Had to be some kind of cost.

"First lesson will be free, next one I'll be making a deal," he said. "But don't expect it to be easy, you will have to do as I tell you, understood?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. Finally something was going right for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, if so as always please leave a reveiw telling me what you think. Makes me feel so much better bout' this story everytime!<br>Thanks for reading/following/liking and reveiwing, every single one of you are darlings!**

**-With big love from OQL xoxxo  
><strong>


	14. 3 months later

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 14. Do enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>3 months later Regina was living in Rumpels castle. She had been learning all kinds of things about magic, how to make things fly, how to freeze someone, how to always be able to control it when she was emotional, of course there were still some things and some times she was having a hard time, but mostly she had been good and had been in control. She was still learning of course, there were a lot of things about magic she had yet to be thought, and she hadn't yet learned how to use spell books. Apart from her lessons with rumpel she hadn't seen much of him, he was out making deals all the time. Not that she minded at all, he wasn't her favourite person because despite how he was helping her now, he was the reason she needed help in the first place. And she could have been without that.<p>

"Regina are you up?" She heard her after waking up from the knocking on her door. It was Rumpels "housemate" who Regina was sure had a crush on Rumpel and despite how heartless and unpleasant Rumpel was she was sure he had one in her as well.

"Belle come in," Regina said and sat up. Belle came in with a big smile, she and Regina had become good friends. One because Regina didn't come out much, In the start she was afraid of hurting people, but as time passed, she realized she didn't really know anyone so she stayed inside. 2. Belle was genuinely a nice person.

"There is someone here to see you," belle said. Regina's brow raised. _Who would visit her? She knew no one and No one knew she was here? _

"Who?" Regina asked in confusion as Belle looked excited.

"The king. King Leopoldo heard you were here," she said and Regina's eyes widend. The only person who would tell the king was her mother. Rumpel must have told her. That was why he was here now. But she couldn't. Would not go back to that life, she liked being free and she wished she could always be. She had to get away.

"Belle please do me a favor, tell the king when you came into my room and that I was gone," she said. "I need to get away for a few days, but I'll be back. I promise" she whispered. Belle nodded understandingly.

"I'll tell him you are missing," she said but frowned. "But what will I tell Rumpel?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to him," Regina said with a smile and stood up using her magic to change into her clothing. Her style had gotten a bit darker since she had arrived here, she found that dark colors looked nice on her and corsets _as unpleasant as they were_ really did magic on their own. Her clothing wasn't the only thing that had changed, her hair had to. She felt like she was done being young And innocent with braids and curls. She needed something stronger, something that made her look more regal, so her make up had gone darker and her hairstyles were mainly half up, half down.

"Thank you, you are a good friend belle," Regina said with a smile.

"You too Regina. But we will se each other soon," she said. Regina nodded and with a deep breath she used her magic and proofed herself outside.

When she stood in the gardens she was frozen for a while. Agian she hadn't really thought it through, she only knew one place to go apart from the castle, the merry men's camp, but she hadn't spoken to any of them since she hurted robins feelings and rode away. Surely she couldn't just go back could she? Maybe she shouldn't, maybe Tink Would help her out? _No_... She had betrayed her choosing Rumpel to teach her magic and leaving with no goodbye. Was there really nowhere to go? Maybe she should find a tavern or something she could live in for the next days. But where would she find that? She didn't know the town. She only knew some of the things in Nothingham town. But she knew just the person who could help her. _The dressmaker. _

She used her magic too poff herself into town. She was nervous, she didn't know how people might react to seeing her and last time she was in these parts of town she had an unpleasant run in to the sherif.

"Regina?" The dressmaker asked his eyes widening as she walked into the shop. "I could barely recognize you, you look amazing. Where did these outfits come from?" He asked walking over and pulling her into a warm embrace. At first she was a bit taken aback, but then she hugged him back glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"I'm glad you like it, a... friend of mine gave them to me," she lied. She couldn't axcatly say that the dark one creates then with magic.

"They are nice. What brings you here? It has been so long. Are you back for good?" He asked.

"I'm just staying here for a few days, my friend is having some company and I didn't want to be in the way," she lied again. "That is why I came here. I don't know many people so I was hoping you could tell me were I could find a nice tavern to stay in, I.." She heard the doorbell ring and stopped.

"Hey mate I have a... Regina is that you?" Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. _Will scarlet_.

"Will," she said nervously and turned around to face him. He looked as him self, but different at the same time. It had been a little over 3 months so.

"I've missed you!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug and with relif Regina hugged him back. He wasn't mad. That was a good thing. "What brings you back?" He said when he pulled out.

"Regina here is staying in town for a few days, she's looking for a tavern to live in," the dressmaker answered before she got a chance too.

"Not anymore, you are coming to camp, you can sleep in my tent I'll take the ekstra blanket." He said. Regina could hear he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Will. I left camp with quite a tension," she said, but Will shook his head practically pulling her out of the store .she didn't even get to say goodbye, but she did get to see the dressmakers smirk, he knew full well that the person she wanted to see the least was Robin.

"Will..." She tried arguing, but he kept pulling her along.

"No one is mad at you Regina, you will always be apart of our family, and we may have gotten a new member while you have been gone, but that dosen't make you any less welcome," he said and this time she listend.

"A new member?" She couldn't help her heart from dropping in her chest. Had hey replaced her? She knew it would happen, but she wasn't prepared.

"Yes, you'll love her! She is such a nice woman! But come on," he said helping her up on the horse. And soon the feeling of being replaced changed to jealousy.

"A woman..." She repeated. Will nodded and they rode off. On the way will kept babbling about how much they had missed her and all the things that had changed how they had meet this woman who now lived with them. But all Regina could think about was how nervous she was to see everyone. Will might not be angry, but he had always been a carefree person who didn't take life to serious.

"Welcome home," he said when they reached camp. She nodded, taking a deep breath. Will helped her down from the horse.

Home it was indeed, but it seemed different, it looked like it did when when she left. A little less organized. But the atmosfear was different and she couldn't quite tell how, or if it was bad or good.

When they walked in, they were met by widening eyes from a few of the men. But it only took seconds until she was being embraced by everyone at once. And she couldn't help it but to let out a reliefed laugh.

"We are so glad you are back," one of them said and they all hugged her again.

"Guys you should really let the lady breath," she heard little john say. And the men did so, when they moved she was looking directly at little John and besides him was Robin standing, he had an unreadable look on his face. And the nervousity that was gone a second ago, came right back.

"Litle john, Robin," she greeted with half a smile.

"Regina it's good to see you," John said with a smile.

"You too," she said back, and she could feel the tension between her and Robin already. Appearntly so could the others cause they started leaving quickly leaving the two of them to have a long dreaded talk.

"I was going to stay at a tavern, but Will practically dragged me along," she said looking down. She hated this, she wanted nothing more than to break down in his arms and tell him she didn't mean it and she was sorry and wanted to be with him.

"This will always be your home," he said. Regina looked up with disbelief, but all she could see was honesty..

"Thank you," she said. "And despite of what you might think, I am glad to be back even if it's just for a few days," she said with a smile.

"Your are not staying for good?" Robin asked with surprise in his eyes. And she spotted the small disappointment, which only gave her new hope.

"No, the guy I live with he is..." She stopped when she realized she was lying. She had done it so much lately she didn't even realize.

"He what?" Robin asked confused.

"My mother found out where I was living, she knows the guy i live with and I guess he must have told her. And so when i woke up this morning the king was there looking for me and I ran away, told my friend that I would be gone for a few days, and that she should say that I had run away," She said.

"You shouldn't go back if the king know you live there Regina, it might be dangerous," Robin said concerned.

"It means alot that you still care after everything, but I have to go back. I live there, and I'll just tell him that he shouldn't tell anyone that I have come back." She said and smiled reassuringly.

"Of course I care," He said and stepped closer to her. They locked eyes for a moment, looking deeply into each others souls.

"I truly am sorry for the way I hurt you, but…" He stopped her by caressing her cheek . "I just needed to get away after everything that happened," she said and looked down, but Robin lifted her head putting his forehead on hers.

"Don't be sorry. I understand, you were desperate, what matters is that we moved on. And you are here now" He said quietly. Regina breathed out, she was so relieved.

"I have missed you so much," She whispered still looking into his eyes.

"Not as much as I have missed you," He said and slowly leaned down putting his lips on hers for a gentle and loving kiss. It changed after only a few seconds, turning more desperate and passionate. They had wanted this for 3 months. Wanted to be in each others embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Your inspiration keeps me on track. And reviews warms my Heart! Espcially the ones with your opinion.<strong>

**Since it's my birthday tomorrow I probably won't find the time to post. But I promise I won't leave you hanging here! More to come.**

-Outlawqueenlover


	15. No magic

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 15, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I know you are there, you don't need to hide," Regina said with a sigh and only a second later Rumpel apperead in front of her.<p>

"You haven't come back dearie? It has been a week. You said 4 days," Rumple pointed out. Regina shook her head and with a sigh she stepped aside and continued practising her magic.

She was lifting a three making it fly around in the sky. It was easy and she had learned to do much more than that, but never without Rumpel by her side so she hadn't tried anything since she left.

"I changed my mind." She said and let go of the three with a sigh and slowly picked up a smaller one with her magic. She could feel that her lack of practise had changed her abilities and she really needed to concentrate.

"Regina you know that it's only a matter of time before you lose control," Rumpel threatened.

"I won't. I have learned to control my magic. It will be okay, Robin believes in me," She said trying to reason with herself more than him. She wanted to stay with Robin.

"Love is weakness dearie," Rumpel said tricking something inside her. Her mother had said that, and not long after she had killed Daniel. Taken him from her, and even if she had found new love it hurted. Daniel was her first love and she'd always love him, always hold him close to her heart.

"You sound just like her," she said in irritated.

"You know it's your own fault Daniel died, you should have been stronger." Rumpel said making Regina angrier. "And it's only a matter of time before Robin is killed because he loves you," Rumpel laughed. "Or I will do it myself," He said and winked. Regina sent the three flying towards him in anger. But before it hit Rumpel puffed himself to her other side with a smirk on his face.

"See dearie," He said with an evil laugh. "It's only a matter of time before you will kill them all. You are just like me," she shook her head.

"I am nothing like you," She said. "I do things for people without having to make it a deal," She said and rolled her eyes. "Now what is it you want? Clearly you were not missing me," she snapped.

"It's not what i want dearie. It's what you want," he said and his smirk grew.

Regina knew he had something, it was always like that with him. Whenever he wanted something or had something he had that evil smirk on his face. And Regina hated him, hated him for it. She would have left the castle before she even got to see it if it hadn't been for her magic. Because she didn't want to hurt anymore people. At least not people she cared about.

"And what do i want?" She asked annoyed. "Do entertain me, I am sure you have nothing of value to me. As I clearly must have to you," she pointed out.

"You are learning dearie," He said and clapped his hands together like a little child before opening christmas present. Regina lifted her brows trying to look like she was losing interest. "You want a world without magic," he said. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head with a sigh ready to leave. This was hopeless, she knew magic couldn't be killed. She had already been told_ by him_.

"Not possible, you told me so yourself," she said and started to leave. This was a waste of time and she had enough to do already.

"I lied." He said. Regina kept walking not believing him, he just wanted something. Wanted her to come back, wanted her to embrace her magic. Maybe he was working with her mother? "The dark curse," Rumpel said and for someone reason Regina stopped by his words. It was not the mention of a dark curse, but the honesty in his voice.

"The dark curse?" Regina asked curious and turned around to face him. He nodded and walked towards her.

"A curse that will lead us all to a world without magic, not even I will have it," he said and Regina could still see his honesty.

"And what do you want for this curse?" She asked going right to the point of this. Why he was even mentioning it.

"Nothing," He said.

"Nothing?" Regina laughed in disbelief. And changed her question. "Then what do you get out of it?" She asked. And rumpel laughed.

"There is something in this world without magic i need. Someone I am looking for." He said and for some reason Regina could spot the small pound of guilt in his voice, that made her wonder if he did indeed have a heart.

"Then why don't you just cast the curse yourself?" she asked.

"I can't. The curse demands a few things and one of those is someone with a red heart. Someone willing to give up something valuable to cast it," He said and pointed towards her neck. A first she was confused. But as she touched where he was looking she clung to her rin. The last memory she had of Daniel. The reminder that there was hope for her, that he had given himself up so she could love.

"I can't do that," She said. It would feel like she was giving her last memory of Daniel up. She couldn't do that.

"You can. And if you want Robin and everyone else to be safe, you will. But be warned magic comes with a price" he said. Regina knew he was right. It would be a good thing to get rid of magic. And it would save a lot of people. And a Price, _It couldn't be that big, right? _

"I have to get back," She said and left him. She had something to consider. Inside she knew this was the right thing to do. And it was what she wanted most, but she'd have to learn more about this curse.

Back at camp everyone was sitting around the fire eating dinner. Some of the merry men had been out hunting and had come back with hands full. The new woman Mulan, she was quite a hunter herself and she had helped the men.

"Regina." They greeted she smiled and took a plate of food sitting down besides Robin who greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"So what have you guys been up to while i was out boring myself with learning magic?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I have been waiting for you to come back, the others have been doing all sorts of things, hunting, cooking, cleaning," He said and Regina laughed.

"Cleaning? Guess I have been gone for way too long if the guys started cleaning," she said with a smirk. Robin smiled brightly and moved to sit behind her so she could lean in against him. Needing to feel her in his arms. It had been this way since she came back. He had missed her so much that he hated to let her go even for a few minutes. So afraid this would be the last time he'd hold her.

"Regina?" he asked and kissed the crown of her head, his hands were making soothing patterns on her arms. She moaned and nodded.

"Do you want to take a walk later?" He asked. She turned her head slightly questioning where this was coming from. "I just really want to enjoy the nice weather hand in hand with someone i truly care about," he said. She nodded with a smile and continued eating while enjoying the feeling of his arm around her**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews. And please keep them coming and let me know what you think! :D<br>I'll be posting soon.**

**-Love always Outlawqueenlover  
><strong>


	16. Who is Robin Hood?

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 16 3 Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Robin can i ask you something?" Regina asked as they walked in the woods. They were holding hands. They had walked in silence in 10 minutes time enjoying the sound of the crickets in the trees, the moonlight lighting everything up.<p>

"You can ask me anything," He said and gave her a small smile. She nodded.

"it's just you told me that you came from a noble family, and I know the reason why, but you never really told me the story. Your story," She said. He nodded with a sad smile taking in a deep breath, looking straight forward.

"My mother she was a very good woman. She reminds me so much of you, she was kind,she was strong, beautiful and she had a good heart. She was always there for me, supported me in everything i did. And she made me want to be a good person, she was good to everyone and even though my father did not deserve her at all, she gave him a chance. She kept giving him a chance. Even when he didn't want me in the start," Robin said and looked up at the sky's for a moment. Regina could clearly see how hard this was for him to tell her.

"When she died i was broken. I was too young. My father he started drinking more then before, he was angry all the time and changed into a person my mother wouldn't have given a second chance. But i was blind, he was the last person I had left. So i changed. I started getting bad, I was selfish, I started drinking, going to bars, meaningless nights with womens I didn't love. I just wanted the pain to go away. I threw around with my money, couldn't care less about anyone but myself." Regina was shocked hearing just how bad he had been. This person, this Robin was nothing like the Robin she knew.

"I was nothing like the person I wanted to be not even back then, I wanted to chance, but I couldn't. I didn't want to run away from my responsibility but I had the same genes as my dad. I still do. I ran away when things were the hardest. Did the things i hated the most things I wanted to do the least. Cause it was the easy way. It was the only way…" He said. Regina ran her thumb up and down his hand soothing him. He looked down and smiled.

"What made you change?" She asked. He looked at her with wet eyes.

"Once in my life I was so far out. I had been drinking and I had been in a fight at a bar. I came home and when I looked myself in the mirror, I couldn't find me. I was there, but I wasn't. And I tried to take my life," Regina's eye widened. "I was ready to give up on myself. I went out to town one last time, at least i thought at that time. And I noticed something I had been too blind to see. The reason I was so cold, so spoiled wasn't that I didn't have anything to give. But that I hadn't known who to give it too. I knew how the noblemen was, how they stole from the poor and I didn't like it. And this might sound stupid, but that night I saw a light from the heaven. I wasn't sure what it was at first. I thought it was magic, but I took it as a sign. I couldn't give up, there was a reason I was put on earth. There is a reason everyone is put on earth and there is a meaning with our existence. And i had found mine." He said and Regina couldn't help a tear from falling from her eye. She hadn't been through what he had, but she could almost feel his pain and she was so sad that he had to go through such a hard life.

"The next week my father announced he had arranged a marriage to a noble woman called Marian. He said that I needed to have my own family. Make sure to have legacy for when I would die one day. At first I didn't think it was a bad idea. To get married. I meet this woman, she was beautiful and nice, but I didn't have feelings for her and the day before our wedding i ran away from home. I wanted to be free. I wanted to something good for the people who needed it. And i couldn't just sit back and watch my life play out, I wanted to play it myself." He said. "I meet the merry men and that's where my story started. That is how i became who I am today," He said. And kept looking forward.

"Isn't it hard? to Not just go back to the easy way?" She asked. And he stopped and stiffened. And then he turned and looked at her, he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"It is and everyday I am afraid I will go back to that way. There are still people who see my like that. But how I see it is that all the things I have been through have tought me what not to be. And I have sworn that one day when I have kids, I will be nothing like my father and I will be just like my mother. And I will not go back to my own ways, not as long as you and my men see the good in me." He said.

"Why is it that you believe so much in me Robin?" She asked. He cupped her face reaching down a little bit to be on level with her.

"Regina there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would die for you 10 times if it would keep you alive. And I would do anything if it meant I could be with you always," He said.

"I… Why?" She believed him. She felt the same way, but hearing it. She just had to know why he felt like that.

"Because you see something in me that not even my men does. You see a light in me, that I am not even sure I see myself. There is nothing in this world I won't be able to do if it is for you," He said and kissed her with a force of love that was so deep it surprised them both and after a few seconds they pulled back breathless.

"Robin, I have a way to save everyone. Make the rich people less powerful, a way to make everyone even. For me to no longer be a danger to anyone. To get rid of my magic." She said. Robin raised his brow in confusion. "It means we can be together Robin, always. And saving the people will be my main plan, but being with you…" he stopped when she couldn't read his expression. "What?" She asked.

"Will this be dangerous?" He asked and she was relieved that was his worries.

"I don't think so. I haven't read up on it yet, but I promise you that I will tell you if it is," She said and smiled. He nodded.

"We should probably get back." He said and held his arm out. "Milady?" He questioned.  
>She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. The rest of their walk back they talked about everything between heaven and earth. That was something they had never had a hard time at, finding conversation. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I will be posting soon :D Please let me know what you think or if you have any wishes or ideas please write.<strong>

**Thanks to all of you for reading, Means a lot.**

**-Outlawqueen**


	17. the king is dead

**Hey everyone, hope you are still enjoying, haven't heard much from you lately. **

**But enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina woke up in Robin's arms. It felt so nice being in his arms and she enjoyed watching him sleep. They had been sleeping in his tent since she came. First of all because it wasn't fair Will slept by the fireplace now that her tent was Mulans. And second Regina and Robin couldn't get enough of each other even if they refused it to anyone asked.<p>

"Morning milady," Robin said kissing her forehead when she moved slightly. She smiled and snuggeld a little bit closer to him. " I don't think it is humanly possible to get any closer to me milady," Robin teased making her laugh.

"It's not my fault that you are so hot," she said and realized that the word could have to meanings.

"Well you sure are hot as well my love," He said with a smirk. And she hit him lightly on the chest and kissed him afterwards. "You know I could get used to this," He said with a loving smile.

"Please don't, next time I'll hit harder," She teased and then became serious. "Me too. And I am sorry for leaving. I wish I could believe in myself as much as you believe in me," She said with a sigh. Robin nodded and held her a bit closer.

"You will, someday. I won't give up before you do," He said and kissed her agian. "But I think it's about time we get up or the others will start asking questions," He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"When did they stop?" She said back making laughing as he stood up and pulled her with him.

"I don't know milady, but I think you might want to change into something more appropriate," He teased her, biting his lower lip as he drank in the curve of her body.

"Why? surely it doesn't bother you that I live in a camp with 10 men and one woman does it?" She teased. He smirked.

"As long as you are dating the leader of the merry men, no I don't," He said and pulled her into his arms.

"Dating is what we are now?" She asked. They hadn't really had that talk yet. "Actually I'd like to talk to you in all seriousness about something. I think before we really explore what it is we have between us. I think we should be agreeing on some things, if we want this to work out for us" She said and Robin nodded curiously.

"I want to make it clear to you that I will be helping you and the men, obviously not on big missions, but I want to go to town and help the poor. Cooking, cleaning, anything. I just want to help. And I don't want you to be overprotective of me, I like being cared about especially by you, but I don't like feeling like a bird in cage. I have done that enough already. And I would really like it if my magic lessons would be something between my totter and I. And the last, but most important thing you will never and Robin I am being completely honest and serious right now. You will never give your life up to save me. Or I will kill you myself," She threatened.

"Those are conditions I can live with, but I have some as well. One is that you never cause any harm to yourself intentionally. Two you will never use your magic if it will cause you any kind of stress. And Regina I mean this, " He said. "And tree you will have to be nice to my best friend John, if he doesn't like you neither will I,"He joked. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before getting herself dressed.

"Talking about best friends, have you talked to Tinkerbell lately?" She asked and in that moment Tinkerbelle appeared out of nowhere startling both her and Robin.

"You consider me your best friend?" She exclaimed and hugged her. Regina was taken aback by Tinks sudden appearance.

"Of course I do, but Tink, I'm a bit surprised how did you hear me say it? You weren't here?" Regina asked confused. And Tink stepped back looking slightly embarresed.

"I might have been keeping an eye on you ever since you left. And when I heard you came back, I might have been eavesdropping a little bit, waiting for you to mention me," she said looking down. All Regina could do was laugh. It was very rare Regina laughed, really laughed, and both Robin and Tink looked surprised at her until they soon joined her.

"You are a good friend Tink," Regina said when she was done laughing. "But please don't keep eavesdropping now," She pleaded and Tink agreed with a smile and a little giggle.

"Now milady's should we go get something to eat?" He asked holding out both of his arms for the girls to join him. And they did. They followed him out to the campfire where no one were sitting. It was rather weird everyone was supposed to be there. Eating. What was happening?

"That's weird?" Regina said as the others sat down. Tink and Robin shrugged not seeming to be bothered by the fact that everyone in camp was missing. That not even Little John was out eating lunch. And as Regina was standing there wondering where they could be, they heard it. The bells. _The king is dead_. At first she didn't even know what to think. The king was officially her fiance and as much as she dreaded the marriage, she had nothing against the king.

"Regina," Robin said calmly as he walked over to her and embraced her. He knew that she didn't love the king in anyway, but he could still see this was affecting her.

"Robin!" Little John yelled as he and the other men came running into camp. At first no one noticed that they had someone with them. They were too busy being confused about where from the men came from, and why they had left. And Regina was so caught up in her mixed feelings.

"We found her running in the woods, she asked for our help so we brought her here," Alan said and behind him a young girl with brown curls and pale skin stepped out. And Regina gasped.

"Snow…" She whispered and as the girl looked up at Regina with her watery eyes she gasped too and then ran right into Regina's embrace. "Ohh Snow," Regina said and brushed her fingers through her hair in a soothing way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<br>Please let me know what you think and who you'd like to appear in the story.**

**-love always outlawqueenlover  
><strong>

"Please don't leave me too," Snow cried and with that Regina held her a little tighter her heart breaking for the little girl, who had now lost both her mom and dad.

"I won't." She said kissing snows forehead and smiling. "I am right here," She said and pulled Snow into a tight and loving embrace again.

"But if Snow is the king's only daughter and she is too young to rule a land, won't that make you queen Regina?" Will asked and everyone in camp started at her as she slowly realized it. She was going to be. Whether she liked it or not.

"It does," She said and looked up at everyone. This was the thing she wanted the least. She didn't want to be queen. She wanted to be happy.


	18. Snow white

**Here is one for all of you WHO's as broken hearted as I am :-(**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>"Snow what happened? Why are you running away from the castle?" Regina asked as she had Snow sitting beside her wrapped up in a blanket and drinking a cup of tea Robin had fetched from town the other day.<p>

"I was in my room playing and I got bored, so I wanted to talk to father, but when I got there a woman was doing something to him. I am not sure what it was, some blue and purple color surrounding him and she killed him with it. And when I told the guards they didn't believe me, and the woman she came to me and she threatened me. Said if i was in the way she would kill me too. So I ran away. Through the forest." she said and started sobbing again and Regina held her close trying to comfort her.

"I think you should get some sleep sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," Regina said and the girl nodded. Following Regina in to her tent, or rather Robin's tent. Snow laid down on the bed and Regina covered her up with the blankets and sat by the bedside. Even though she had only known Snow for a very very short time she cared about her. Snow was a sweet and innocent child and she reminded her a lot of her self at that age. A naive girl who saw the best in everyone. And Regina wanted her to stay that way for a long as she could.

"Regina?" Snow's innocent voice called out. Regina nodded with a smile and caressed Snow's forehead. removing a curl from her face. "Do you promise that you will take care of me?" Snow asked sounding even more broken than before.

"I promise," She said and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep sweetheart and when you wake up, we can go horse riding and we can go swim in the lake and Robin will take care of us, okay?" Regina said trying to make the girl forget all the sadness.

"Okay…" Snow said with a sigh. "Will you stay here? until I fall asleep?" Snow asked. And Regina nodded sitting more comfortably and making soothing patterns in her hair. It only took minutes before Snow was sound asleep. She was tired from all the things she had seen today. Things she would no longer be able to get out of her head. Regina knew that for sure. She would have nightmares for the rest of her life about this and Regina vowed to herself she'd be there for her.

When she was sure Snow was asleep she stood up and when she turned around she was startled by Robin's presence.

"Jeez Robin…" She said holding her hand on her chest trying to calm her heart. "I didn't hear you come in here," She whispered and Robin chuckled.

"I am thief of course you didn't," He whispered back pulling her out of the tent and wrapped his arms around her as soon as they were outside.

"Why are you embracing me Robin?" She asked confused and Robin let go slightly so he could look at her face.

"I know you didn't love the king. But I see how much you care about Snow, and I am sorry for you lose," He said and She nodded.

"Thank you," She said. "Though I am more angry than I am sad," She said and this time Robin raised a brow.

"The woman she was talking about. Is my mother. She wants be to be queen and she knew I would never marry the king so now she made sure I'd be queen. And that I'd have no choice in the matter. I am the only one who can take over this kingdom now. The king has no family left. And saying no won't be happening without punishment. So she killed him. And threatened Snow to get the message to me." She said and Robin said nothing. He looked surprised, but of course. He didn't know her mother like she did. Had only heard horrible stories. But now, he was seeing it with his own eyes.

"We'll get through this Regina. We will find a way for you not to be queen if you don't wish to. We'll take care of snow and you, _we_ will get our happy ending," He said trying to reassure her. Seemed he was doing a lot of that lately.

"Robin I don't think you understand. She is sending me a threat. She knows I am here. Knows you are family and she _will _kill everyone who get's in her way without hesitating." She said and sighed. "The only way for us to solve this is the curse. To get rid of magic and to save the land from my mother. She will stop at nothing to have all the power in the world and as long as she has magic she will." she said. And Robin nodded trying to agree with her even though he hated the thought of magic.

"I need to talk to rumpel," She said and pulled herself out of his arms.

"Before you do," He said and turned her around crashing his lips down on hers for a quick but passionate kiss. "And I also wanted to tell you, that you are great with Snow. You will be a wonderful mother some day," He said with a little smirk that made her chuckle.

"Well we'll have to see about that, won't we?" She asked and winked at him before giving him a quick kiss, going to the forest. She had to do something about this. She had to find a way to stop her mother before this got out of hand. Her mother wasn't just a threat to her, but to everyone here. Everyone who ever got in her way. And if she got rid of magic, maybe she'd get a real mother. A loving mother and a mother who didn't want to kill everyone on her path. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for readingfollowing/Reviewing and so on. It Means a lot. I hope you are still enjoying. Please let me know what you think.**

**- With big Holiday kisses from Outlawqueenlover**


	19. The price of the curse

Hey** Guys! Sorry for the late update, but here it is: Chapter: 19! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rumpel…" Regina said irritated. She was standing in the middle of the forest, waiting for him to show up.<p>

"Well. Long time no see, changed your mind about the curse?" he asked her appearing by a tree wearing his usual smirk. Regina sighed.

"You know full well that's why I have called you. I wouldn't want to talk to you otherwise," She said annoyed and to her surprise Rumpel let out an evil laugh.

"Sassiness doesn't soothe you Regina," he said and walked closer to her. "Do you know who you remind me so much of?" He said with a smirk again. "Your mother," He said and she knew what he was doing. Trying to piss her off.

"Get to it Rumpel what do i need to know about this curse and how do i do it?" She asked sitting down on a fallen tree behind her.

"Since you just passed the first test controlling your emotions, we can get to it," he said. "The curse needs a lot of ingredients, but not ones I can't find." He said waving with his hands to let her know it was easy finding them.

"But?" she asked. "What is the side effects?" She added. She knew full well curses weren't easy and a curse like this had to have a price. Nothing with magic came freely, not even good magic. In the end it all had a side effect. Like Pinocchio Tink had told her about, his nose grew every time he lied.

"The curse requires something that you might need in the future…" He said. And she could tell already she would not like this.

"Tell me, what does the curse need?" She asked.

"A heart," Rumpel said. And Regina's eyes widened. She'd have to kill someone to do this curse? That wasn't fair. And surely no one would give their life freely. "But not just any heart," He said then. "Your heart," He said with a smirk.

"In what way?" She asked her heartbeat raising in her chest as she swallowed a lump in her throat, afraid to hear the answer.

"You will have to crush it," He said. "If you want to get rid of magic, if you want Robin and all the other people you care about to be safe. Your life is the price…" Regina closed her eyes. Of course it was. She should have told her self this would be the price.

"I can't do that. Is there no way around it?" She asked standing up ready to leave. She couldn't do that. If she killed her self then it would be of no good? Would it? Could she really do it? If it came down to it? Robin would never forgive her.

"You will come back Regina." Rumpel threatened when Regina started walking away shaking her head. "And when you do, I'll be ready," He said and laughed again, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

When Regina got back to camp she found Robin sitting by the fire telling Snow stories. Rather playing the stories out in front of her with Will. Regina stopped just before they'd be able to see her and watched as Robin and Will acted for Snow. And she couldn't help it but smile at the sight. Robin was good with children. She had seen it before with the kids in town and she was seeing it now. And for some reason it gave her a warm feeling in the stomach.

after standing there for a moment she decided to make her presence known and walked over to sit by Snow's side. The guys just kept acting.

"I will win…" Robin yelled drawing his imaginary sword up. And Will let out a fake evil laugh that made Regina chuckle.

"You will never win prince. Cause i have something of yours," Will said. Drawing his own imaginary sword.

"And what do you have?!" Robin yelled and they pretended to cling the swords together. And Regina laughed until Will looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Before he pulled her up pretending to hold the sword up against her neck. And Snow let out a surprised gasp.

"I have your princess," Will said. And Robin smirked as he looked at Regina before looking threatening at Will.

"The winner of the fight get's the princess," Robin challenged and Will let go of Regina and as Robin and Will pretend to fight, she played a long gasping when someone was "hit". And so did Snow cheering for Robin, since he was the good guy. Robin and Will kept fighting until Robin "Won" the fight and Will over pretended to die. Making all of them laugh.

"So that's how the story ends?" She asked in disbelief and Robin looked confused. "Shouldn't the prince get a kiss from the princess and then they'd get married and live happily ever after?" She asked. And Regina let out a short and awkward chuckle.

"Sure," Robin said. "But I think there is something the prince would do first, before kissing the beautiful princess." He said and walked over towards Snow.

"What?" She asked with a big smile.

"Return their daughter to her mother," Robin said, picking Snow up, spinning them both around. And Regina's heart beated faster when she let out her cute laugh. After a short moment Robin set her down and pulled Regina into his arms instead.

"And now the princess will get the kiss she was waiting for," He said with a smirk before he leaned down kissing her. The kiss was short, but as all their kissed filled with love and promises.

"Robin?" Snow asked suddenly going from having fun to serious. Robin nodded as they all sat down. "Do you think that one day a prince will save me? And that I'll have my happy ending like you and Regina?" She asked sadly.

"Of course you will Snow. One day you will find your prince charming. And he will protect you and kiss you like I do with Regina. And when you get older you will marry him and have kids that you can play with," He said with a smile and Snow seemed to believe him.  
>"There is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spent the rest of your life with," He added. And snow nodded before standing up with a smile.<p>

"Is it okay if I go to Alan's tent, he said he'd let me help Cook dinner," Snow asked Regina excited.

"Of course it it sweetheart," She said. "Robin and I will be in camp if you need us" She said kissing her forehead. "Go have fun," she added and looked at Robin as she disappeared.

"You'll be a great father one day," She said. He laughed and looked in the direction Snow was running.

"How did it go?" He asked. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat, should she tell him? He would freak out if he knew. Even if she wasn't going to do it.

"There are something in the curse, some ingredients that is too hard to come by, so we will need to find another way," she lied. Robin nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"We will find a way milady. I promise you'll have your happy ending too," He said and kissed her cheek. She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Drinking the moment in. These were the moments she wanted to treasure, so that one day. She would always have them inside of her. And no matter what happened, she would have had a happy moment in her life. It might have been brief, but she knew that no matter what. It was worth it. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for following and reading my story! Means so much! Love you all!<br>Please let me know what you think! :D**

**- Merry Christmas Outlawqueenlover**


	20. Mothers

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. I have been so caught up in Work now that it is Christmas. But here we go chater 20! Woaw, enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning my beautiful," Robin said and kissed her forehead. When she opened her eyes she woke up to a plate of breakfast and a rose, topped of with a very well looking Robin wearing a bright smile.<p>

"Why are you so ekstra lovely this morning?" She asked and leaned in for a short kiss.

"Mmm why?" Robin teased pretending he had to think about it. "Could it be because my favourite person in the whole world is turning 19 today?" He asked making her chuckle lightly. She had never been one for birthdays, she had dreaded getting older, she knew her mother would marry her away. But right now she didn't mind at all.

"Mmm well you didn't have to go through so much trouble," she said. Robin laughed pulling her up from the bed and into his arms.

"Milady if this is trouble, you should see what I have planned out for today," he said with a wink. "What do you prefer a big celebration or something more..." She stopped him.

"I was hoping it could just be you and me," she said. She was diffinently not felling up for anything big or party like. She just wanted to enjoy her day with robin and the merry men and of course Snow and Tink.

"More quiet it is, I'll plan something for just you and me tonight, but I need an hour or so, would you mind if I left you to my merry men," he said with a chuckle.

"Are sure you don't mind leaving me with a bunch of men? Who happens to be quite handsome? Sure you trust me enough? " She teased, making robin take a step closer to her.

"Ohh you I trust Milady, it is the men I don't trust. They never know how to keep away from beautiful women," He teased. Regina laughed with a shake of her head.

"So Robin… Since you are the planner of the day, where do you want to go now?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well milady, we could stay right here…" He smirked walking over to her and capturing her lips in his.

"As much as I'd love to stay here for the rest of the day, Snow will be awake very soon and she will come in here and I think we'd rather not," Regina pointed out as they heard footsteps coming towards the tent.

"We could always go to the river," Robin whispered with a dark voice making Regina shiver and pull away when Snow ran in.

"Happy birthday!" She yelled and ran right into Regina's embrace making all of them laugh.

"We are going to have so much fun today! Robin promised me I could take you horse riding while he had to do something," She exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

"Making deals behind my back are we?" Regina teased looking at Robin who only smirked in return excusing himself.

Regina spent the rest of the afternoon doing all sorts of things. First of she was greeted with hugs and gifts by the merry men, not every one had a very good taste, but the thought was there. Mulan had given her a whole day free from the camp, a get away to another city to get some food. And as much as she loved everyone here, it was exactly what she needed once in a while.

Later she had gone horseriding with Snow and they had been swimming in the river and doing all sorts of funny things. She hadn't seen much of Robin, he showed up here and there given her small clues. And given her time and what to wear. He had asked her really nicely with almost pleading eyes if she'd wear the dress he designed. And without doubt she had accepted.

"I will never grow tired of seeing you in that dress," he said as he approached her in the tent. "You look so sexy and beautiful in it," he added.

"Is that why you wanted me to wear it now? " She asked curious and Robin shook his head.

"No…" He said and bit his lip. "I wanted you to wear it because it was the dress you wore when we had our first kiss, you'll probably understand better when we get there," He said and held a blind fold up.

"You expect me to wear that?" She asked in disbelief.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" He asked with a smirk as she turned around. He put the blindfold on and started leading her out of camp.

When they had walked for a few minuts Robin stopped them. And took the blind fold up. Reginas jaw drew open. In front of her were a table put up nicely. There were at least a hundred candels placed everywhere lighting the whole thing up. He had hung up small hearts everywhere from tree to tree. And on her plate where a gift laying.

"Robin," She breathed out still shocked by how beautiful it looked. He had thought of everything. Every single details. He had even removed some tree's so they could look out over the water. "It's beautiful," She said turning around to find him with a bright smile.

"Well not as much as you, but it is a start," He said pulling her into a nice and warm kiss. "But we should really eat," He said and leaded her over to the table.

"I don't even know what to say, you have outdone yourself Robin." She said still surprised he had all of this for her. He smiled and they started eating, Robin had made sure to bring nice food, her favourite too. And they spent half an hour eating, enjoying the light conversation and each other's birthday.

"Open your gift." He said when they had finished. She did as he told her and lifted it up, starting to unwrap it. "It's not much, but it is something means a lot to me." He said nervously. Regina opened a the box, inside it were a bracelet, with 4 hangs.

"It was my mothers. She got it from her mother and she her mother. Before she died she asked me to give it away to the woman whom I would spent the rest of my life with, so she could pass it on." Robin said. Regina's heart beating fast in her chest. He had given her something that meant so much to him. He had practically declared his love for her.

"It love it," She said. Robin smiled and reached out to help her put it on.

"The 4 hangs stands for different things, that it is said to bring in the future" he said. "This one stands for love, eternal love," He said pointing towards the heart on it. "This one is luck," he said pointing towards the little rabbit. "This one children," He said pointing towards the too small humans holding hands. "And the last one here is hope," he said pointing towards the cross.

"Thank you," She said and stood up walking over to sit on his lap.

"so milady, how are you liking your birthday?" He asked and kissed the side of her head. She smiled brightly.

"The best birthday I have ever had. You made it perfect," She said and kissed him. "Nothing can ruin this," She said and looked into his eyes. It gave her such a warm feeling whenever she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Well my dear, I am sure I just made it whole lot better," She jumped at the sound of her mothers voice. This was the moment she had dreaded the most. The things she had been afraid of ever since she ran away a year ago. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Guys for reading! Please let me know what ya think! <strong>

**-Love always Outlawqueenlover**


	21. Daniel

**I know I have been a Little late in the updates lately, but it is only because of Christmas witch is over now, so I will try to post everyday :D Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Mother," Regina said coldly and didn't bother to turn around when Robin gasped as he realized who the woman was. She had to keep her eyes on Cora. Had to protect Robin.<p>

"My sweet, sweet daughter, happy birthday," Her mother said and took a step closer. Regina stood in front of Robin to protect him.

"Don't take any steps closer," She said and tried to sound like she wasn't afraid. She was, she was scared of her mother, she knew she'd stop at nothing to get what she wanted, _power_ and the only way to get it was through Regina. And She didn't care who died or got hurt in the process. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see my sweet daughter on her 19th birthday. I can't believe you have grown so much" She said and took one more step towards them. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat. She was trying desperately to control her magic. But there were so many emotions right now. sadness, anger, loss, fear.

"How did you find me?" She asked. If Rumpel had told her, she would kill him her self. He knew how much Regina hated her mother.

"I knew were you where since you ran away. I just didn't want to bother you. We have had our misunderstandings, and i thought time would do you good. But now I'm here," regina shaked her head the tears threatening to fall.

"Misunderstandings?" She said in disbelief. How could her mother try and make herself seem so innocent after what she had done. "You ruined my life. You killed the man i love. Took away my happiness," Regina cried.

"I didn't," She said. And Regin shook her head. "I didn't kill him," Cora said and for a moment everything froze for Regina. Was she telling the truth? Was Daniel really alive? She had never actually seen his heart turn to ashes. She had just assumed that was what happened after she ran away.

"You are lying," Regina whispered and started suffocating her mother with her magic. But in an instant Daniel was standing beside Cora bound by ropes. Regina gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be true. She had mourned him, moved on. She had cried, she had ached for him. And now he wasn't dead? "Daniel," She gasped. The tears streaming down her face.

"Regina you need to…" Before Daniel got to finish he was poofed away again. Regina took a step closer as if trying to reach him before he slipped away again. And her heart ached she was losing him again. So without realizing she made the tree's fall around her. One hitting herself and Robin, but she removed them just as fast as they hit.

"Mother please," She pleaded. She needed to see him, needed to get solish. She had so many questions inside her. So many things she needed to now. And she needed to feel his arms around her, just one more time.

"You can have him back." She said. Regina's heart started beating again when she heard what she had said. "If you become queen, and if not. _I will kill him_ " Cora added.

"I will!" Regina yelled not giving it a second thought. She couldn't lose him again. It would be too hard.

"Tomorrow you will come to the castle and take the crown," Cora smirked before disappearing like she appeared. For a moment Regina stood there trying to process everything that had just happened, until she heard Robin shift behind her. _Robin._

"Robin I…" She said turning around. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to think a believe. She was so confused, so split. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him die. Not agian," She said.

"Don't be sorry, I understand Regina," He said with a sad smile. She could see the pain so clearly in his eyes. And it made her sad, she was hurting him. Even though it wasn't her fault. But this was hard for her to. She had just found out her first love wasn't dead. The man who had given her freedom. But she had mourned him, she had learned to move on, with Robins help. And Robin had been there for her, made her have feelings for him. And he had been so good to her. But still Daniel had given up his life for her. Even if he wasn't dead, he would have.

"I didn't know, I swear, I was so sure he was dead," She said looking down. Her head was spinning everything going around at once. When she noticed the beautiful bracelet around her wrist. He had given it to her a moment ago, told her he wanted to be with her till he died. And now everything had gotten so messed up. And her heart ached.

"Are you sure there is no other way to stop your mother, without you having to be a queen?" He asked formally, not looking into his eyes. And she knew why, he was to hurt.

"There is one way," She said. The dark curse. It would be the only way to stop her mother from controlling everyone in the kingdom through Regina and to keep the people she cared about safe. But the price, was she ready to pay that?

"What way? Regina if there is a way it will be worth it. If it means you don't have to go through it again. That your mother can't destroy the world," He said. She nodded. He was right. Sne needed to start thinking about other people then herself. Needed to think about Robin, Daniel, Mulan, the merry men and the rest of the world here. Cause as long as there were magic there would be evil. Including herself. She couldn't control her magic either and she had already killed someone with it. It needed to be destroyed whatever the cost

"The dark curse. The one that will give us a world without magic." She said. Robin looked confused at her.

"But you said it didn't work, that you didn't have all the ingredients," He said confused. She nodded.

"it's just not going to be easy. I have to give up some important things," she said taking a deep breath before taking the bracelet off. "Thank you Robin, but you should give this to the woman you are going to be with forever. And that's not me," She said sadly. She knew what the cost would be. But when she saw the hurt in his eyes she realized how this must have looked to him.

"I'm sorry, but you are right. This is just something I need to do," She said a tear falling down her cheek. She smiled sadly before planting a loving and desperate kiss upon his lips. If this was the last time she was going to see him, she had to make it count.

"I love you," She breathed when she broke the kiss. She had to tell him. This wasn't the right time, but she had no more time. Her mother was a danger. She was a danger, everyone with magic were a danger.

"What is the cost? Is this going to hurt you. Take away your memory or something?" He said holding her wrist as she was trying to leave.

"Robin you have to understand, I don't want my mother to harm you or Daniel. I love you both to much. And I am tired of hurting people with magic, I have hurt you with it to many times, I don't like who I've become and I need to chance this, not just for me, but everyone here. My mother is dangerous as long as she has magic she will stoop at nothing until she is the ruler, understand that this is so important to me" she Said trying to be strong. Trying not to break down.

"What is the cost Regina?" Robin tried agian completely ignoring what she had just said. She swolled a lump in her throat.

"My life," she whispered and robin eyes widend. She could already see him panicin.

"Regina I will not let you do this...think of all the..." She cut him of by crashing her lips on his. The kiss was warm and passionate, her tears falling down hitting his face. She placed the bracelet in one of his hands.

"I'm sorry" she whispered freeing their hands. "Please forgive me someday and please find happiness," she said before poofing herself in a cloud if smoke.

"Rumpel, i will do your curse," she yelled as she appeared were they used to meet in the forest... 

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Guys or reading! Please let me know what you think :D <strong> 


	22. Fight for the ones you love

**Hey lovely readeres, we are nearing the end! Here is chapter 22, enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Robin stood there frozen for moments. He was trying to process everything. He felt broken, defeated, confused. One moment he was about to declare his love and the next the woman he loved mother showed up with her first love, who she never stopped loving. And a moment after she kissed him only to tell him she was going to die. This was way too much at once. How could he possibly know what to think? He had lost her either way, if she died he'd lose her, if she didn't she'd go back to Daniel and he'd lose her. And it hurt. She was his first love. And he had been sure until this moment that she was his last. And no matter what happened, he would never love anyone like her. Never trust anyone like he trusted her. No woman would ever match her beauty, her soul or the way she had stolen his heart from the first moment she saw her.<p>

"_Robin don't let it go," She laughed. He couldn't help it from just stare at her. The way the sunlight lit up her raven hair. Made her pale skin shine, and the way it surrounded her made her look like and angel. And now when she was laughing being so free and natural, it made him get a feeling he hadn't had since he was 17. Home._

"_Robin are you okay?" She asked smiling concerned at him. He nodded and his own smile grew. How he just wanted to kiss her. It takes 1 minute to have a crush on someone. 1 hour to like someone. And a day to love someone. He had never believed that such strong feelings could be conjured in only a day. But he had known her for a week and he knew that if she was ever to leave he'd never forget her and never stop looking for her._

"_I just hope you'll never leave us," He said. He knew now that no matter what would happen she was and would always be the best choice he had ever made. "Cause you milady are one woman," He said pushing her into the water. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she hit the water. Robin laughed, only to be pulled right into the water._

There were so many things in life Robin knew. How to use a bow and arrow, how to steal, how to help people, how to be a leader, how to be of good manners, but there was one thing no one had ever taught him and that was _love. _When he had first fallen in love with Regina it had been so strange. But there was one thing he had sworn to himself the day he realized. _Always keep her safe, no matter what._

As he was getting back to himself he felt something in his hand. _The bracelet. _she must have given it back to her somewhere between the kiss and leaving him. He looked at it a tear escaping his eyes.

"_Mama, why do you stay with pappa if you think he is a bad man?" Little Robin asked his mother._

"_There is a lot of things you don't understand when you are this young my boy," She said and placed Robin on her lap. "But one day you will fall in love with someone and you will understand yourself," She said and smiled as he played with her bracelet._

"_Understand what mamma?" He asked still courous._

"_That when you love someone with all your heart, sometimes it doesn't matter if they make a mistake or if they don't love you. All that matters is you love them and you will realize that there is nothing you can't do when you love someone. No man or woman you can't fight if it's for the person you love. There is no fight you shouldn't take if it means you can be with the woman or man you love," She said._

"_So you are saying when I get old and love someone, I should fight for them?" He asked a little confused._

"_Every single day you get to spend with them you should fight for their love and always show them how much you love them," Robin's mother said with a sad smile and kissed his cheek. "Now go out and play with your friends by boy," She said and Robin did as he was told. _

"Robin what happened? Where is Regina?" It was Snow's trance that pulled Robin out of his deep thoughts and memories.

"Snow go back to camp and reach out to Tink. Say I am in desperate need. Tell her Daniel is alive and she has to hurry, she'll know what to do," He said quickly before starting to run off.

He had no idea where she was. No idea if he was already too late, but he had to find her. Had to stop her, had to tell her he loved her. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't get to her i time. If he never got to tell her.

He ran around the forest for thirty minutes his heart aching in his chest and with each second he got more and more anxios. His head was pounding, he wouldn't give up, he'd keep on looking until he had her in his arms. Alive or dead. But he prayed with all he had it was alive.

"Regina! Regina!" He yelled when he saw some sort of smoke deeper in the forest. He ran with all he could. When he arrived his heart stopped and he froze his hands up like he was trying to show her he only wanted to talk.

In front of him were Regina. She was standing over a fire with a heart in her heart. She looked just as defeated as he felt. Her eyes red and her face tired. Beside here were a crocodile looking creature who Robin guessed was her teacher. _The dark one. _

"Robin, please go. You won't make it any easier," She said. Robin shook his head. He had never seen her like this, never seen her look so little alive. It was like she was already dead.

"Regina don't do this. Think it through," He tried. He knew he needed more than that and he knew he needed Tink. Needed more people she loved to convince her. That was it! _Daniel. _If Tink could get him here he could talk her out if it. They could show her there were a way to stop her mother and save the world from her evil.

"You know as well as me this is the right thing to do. You taught me that it is important to put other people first. That is what I am doing. I am trying to be someone you are proud off," She said a squeezed the heart a little bit. And to Robin it felt like she was squeezing his heart.

"Regina please don't do this. There are so many more reasons why you shouldn't, than to why you should," He said trying to take a step closer without pushing her to rush it. He just had to keep her alive until Tink came.

"Give me one," She said sadly.

"I love you!" He yelled before he could even think it through. Regina's eyes widened and she looked at him shocked. And he realized he might have said he wanted to be with her forever, but he had never really told her. "I love you with all my heart just like you love me. And if our places were reversed if I was standing here with my life in my hands you'd scream at me. And I will scream at you. I will be mad at you and I will give you a long and boring lecture," He said. "But not before I have held you in my arms and kissed you and told you that there is nothing I want more then for you to be my wife, the mother of my children. My one and only," He could see a tear falling down her cheek.

"If I don't do this I'll lose_ you_," She cried. "And I will die if I lose you," She whispered.

"But I'll die if I lose you and your sacrifice will be for nothing, Regina don't do this. I am begging you," He said taking one more step towards her. And when she looked up at him, he knew. _He had failed. _He could see the apology in her eyes. He could see his own reflection and he could see both of them fading from this world. Fading from each other.

"I'm sorry," she cried. And Robin's heart ached again. "I love you," She whispered and looked at her heart again starting to squeeze it. Robin watched in horror, feeling his hole body crumbling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading! Please let me know what you think :D<strong>

- Big Snow hugs from Outlawqueenlover


	23. Death

**Hey you Guys! We are really close to the end now! Please enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>"Please Regina you promised me you'd never let your magic cause you any harm," He said. Regina wanted to stop, wanted to know this wasn't the end. She was scared, would it hurt more than it already did? Was there a place after this? Would this truly work?<p>

She didn't look at him. She'd break down if she did. She didn't want to see how much she was hurting him, she remembered what it had felt like when Robin had offered his life as payment for her safety, So she didn't look at him at she squeezed her heart. It was a weird feeling having a sticky heart in her hands. And her own heart. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to, But it stung in her chest when she squeezed it.

"Regina stop!" She looked up when she heard Daniel voice _It couldn't be. _Her mother had him. But she wasn't wrong. When she looked up besides Robin were Tinkerbelle and Daniel standing mirroring Robin's expression. All her emotions were playing out at once: How could Daniel be there? He had just been with her mother. Could good really beat evil? Had Tinkerbelle beaten her mother or was this a trick? Was she dreaming?

"Regina…" Rumpel finally spoke up. He had been listening carefully to the conversation, but now he seemed to have grown tired of waiting. But Regina wasn't listening, in front of her the 3 people she loved the most were standing, and it confused her, made her doubt her next action. They were pleading her not to do this, they wanted to lose her as little as she wanted to lose any of them.

"Regina I beg you," Daniel said. "I have missed you so much, don't let my sacrifice be for nothing," Daniel said trying to use that against her. They were desperate. They needed her to stop. Needed her to not do this. And they'd use whatever trick that would stop her.

"Regina think of your mother. She will kill everyone of them. She'll destroy the whole world for power, you cannot stop her and neither can Tinkerbelle, the only thing that can stop her is this curse. And with it, the price," He said trying to convince her. She knew he was right, but she knew they were right to. She was so confused, here were so many reason to do it and so many reason not to, and they were playing up against each other and she was trying desperately to make sense of them.

"Regina I would have died for your freedom, for your happiness. You cannot do this," Daniel said walking closer to her, her eyes widened, she remember the pain, the hurt she had felt when she had lost Daniel. She had loved him with all her being and she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and it had been taken away. It had hurt her. She had wanted to die, she had cried, she had barely been alive. She wanted to give up and she would have if it hadn't been for Robin, but remembering this pain made her pull back. She did not wish that kind of pain for anyone, not even her mother. And she knew that was what she'd cause if she did this. She would find way to detroy her mother. _They would find a way._

She stepped back from the fire a little startled by how close she was to doing this. She put her heart back so fast that she almost fell to the ground the emotions overpowering her.

"Thank god," She heard Robin exclaim before she felt his arms around her body holding her close. It was a gesture that warmed her heart so much, it showed how much he cared for her. "Don't ever do that to me again," He said kissing the top of her head. "God I Iove you so much," He whispered. And Regina looked up at him to see the honesty in his eyes.

"I love you," She cried before they met in a tender kiss that made her shiver all the way down her spine. "So much," She whispered when they parted and Robin placed his forehead on hers still holding her as close as he could.

"Regina?" She heard Daniel's voice behind her. She looked up at Robin with a reassuring smile before she turned around to find Daniel smiling at her.

"Daniel," She breathed out before running into his arms. She realized how badly it had to look running into another mans arms just after telling Robin she loved him, but she had missed Daniel and she had to feel his arms around her again. Cause no matter how many times she'd fall in love with Robin, Daniel would always be her first love and her best friend and he'd always hold a special place in her heart.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I should have fought for you. This is all my fault," She cried. And became more calm when Daniel made soothing patterns on her back.

"Shhh…" he was trying to calm her. "It is not your fault Regina, I am glad you ran or we would both have been killed. Don't ever think my life is worth more than yours. I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," He said and she closed her eyes, at least he had forgiven her.

"Daniel?" She asked when he let go of her taking a few steps back with a painful look in his eyes. His hand clinging to his chest. "Daniel what's happening?!" she was crying again, she knew full well what was happening and she should have seen it coming.

"She still has my heart," Regina wanted to run over to him, but before she could she felt a pair of strong arms hold her back.

"No! Please!" She yelled trying to get free of Robin's hold. "Robin please," She cried and with a sigh he let go of her and watched her run over to Daniel who were now laying on the ground. "Please Daniel. Don't leave me again," She cried her heart breaking again. She had just gotten him back, why was she already losing him?

"Regina. This is my time. I am just glad you are happy." He said between heavy breaths. "Stay with him," He said trying to point at Robin."He makes you happy," he said a tear escaping his eyes, the pain getting worse.

"No," She cried. "Don't leave me," She was trying not to break down. "I love you," She whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear it. "You are my best friend. I just got you back," She said still crying her voice breaking.

"I love you too," He said before his body went limp and his stare turned blank.

"No!" Regina screamed trying to shake him so he would wake up again, but she knew it wouldn't help, knew that he wouldn't wake because of that. "Come back to me," She cried and felt her whole body get weak, her heart breaking into million pieces. "Please," She tried again, but this time she felt Robin's arms lift her up and she didn't fight him this time. Instead she turned around in his arms and held him close, if she lost him too she would die. "Don't leave me, ever," She cried and felt Robin shake his head and hold her a little tighter.

"Regina do you see how much danger your mother is?" Rumpel said. He had been quiet ever since she changed her mind "You need to get rid of magic if you want to save Robin," Regina knew what he was doing, trying to convince her by threatning her.

"I will not cast this curse, find someone else to do your dirty work," She spat at him and turned around in Robins arms so she could see Rumpel.

"Oh you will cast this curse or you will regret it," He said with an evil smirk. "And that is a promise, and you know I always keep my promise Regina," He threatened, but Regina ignored him. She wasn't scared off him, not now, she was to hurt to even think anything through. She had just lost Daniel, a_gian_.

"Go back to the hole you came from Rumpel," She said the anger she was having inside taking over her. "Robin can we please go?" She asked still broken.

"Of course my love," He said and kissed her cheek before he laid one arm around her shoulder. "I will take care of you," He said with a small smile and she nodded.

"You are not leaving so fast," Rumpel said and made a pin he had conjured from nowhere with his magic, fly through the air and hit Regina. At first she only felt a pang of pain. Until she started feeling dizzy and passed out in Robin's arms. 

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Please let me know :D<strong>

**-Outlawqueenlover**


	24. I will always love you

**Hey Guys! So this is almoust the end, I hope you will enjoy this sad chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin are you ready?" He heard John's voice behind him. But ignored him, how could he possibly be ready? How could he possibly say goodbye the woman that he loves? He would never be ready for that.<p>

"Robin?" John asked again, but Robin just took another shot of his whisky pretending he wasn't there. It always helped, whenever he was drunk enough the pain would feel less hard and he would almost pretend for a second that his whole life hadn't fallen apart.

"Robin you need to get yourself together," John said in an angry tone. Robin just shook his head trying to drown his sorrows further down his body.

"You haven't lost the love of your life," Robin said coldly a tear wanting to escape his eyes at the thought of never seeing Regina agian. "You haven't lost your best friend," He said.

"Yes!" John yelled finally getting Robin's attention. "I have lost a best friend! I might not have loved Regina in the same way you did, but that doesn't make it .Hard." John said. "I miss her everyday, miss her smile, miss her laughter, miss her motherly touch and her quirky remarks. I miss how happy she made you and I miss her endless banter," He said. And Robin knew he was right, this wasn't only killing him but everyone else too. "But right now the men need their leader. And I need my friend, everyone out there does. Sweet Snow White has lost the only other person who she saw as a mother and you need to get yourself together. And if not for us for Regina. She wouldn't have wanted you to be cowered or a drunk. She wouldn't want you to go back to your old ways, she wanted a man who was honorable. She wanted the man I called my best friend and so do I, so get yourself together and go out there. Show the men who you are and say goodbye to the woman you love. Cause it is the only way to get solace," John said.

"You are right," Robin said and even though he knew John was right he was still trying to decide whether to go out there or not.

"Then get up. I will be there for you every step of the way," John said raising out a hand. "Like I always am," He added. Robin took a deep breath and lifted himself up from the stole. He would never be ready to say goodbye to her, but he had to be brave. Had to do the right thing.

When Robin walked out of the tent everyone was surrounded around a tree it was laid down and cut out as a some kind of bed. He knew Regina would be laying in it. And he knew that was who everyone was staring at and his heart broke all over, he missed her so much. This was the things he needed her for and even though she had been dead for only two days it felt like years without her.

"Robin," Snow cried running into Robins embrace. It was getting harder and harder to do this. "Why? It is so unfair that she is taken away from me too," Snow cried and Robin nodded.

"I know." He said, he felt the same way. She was ripped right out of his arms.

"Will you say goodbye to her too?" Snow asked. Robin nodded giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her walking through the crowd of people who was looking at him with clouded eyes. When he reached he came to where she was laying, she was wearing a white dress. Her hair was spread out and she looked pale, but she also looked so beautiful. So peaceful.

"I remember the last time i saw you like this," He said with a small smile.

_He stared at her for moments. She was looking at the sky above her. The sunlight hitting her pale skin making her shine and making her hair look even softer. She was so quiet beside him. So peaceful and he knew he shouldn't feel it for her, shouldn't be falling in love with her. She had lost her love and she was engaged with king. She would probably be leaving shortly and he would never be able to bear loosing her if he allowed these feelings.  
><em>"_What are you looking at?" Regina asked turning around spelling him with her beautiful eyes.  
><em>"_You are just so beautiful milady." He had said it before he could even think twice about it, but when she smiled at him her eyes lighting up making his whole body shiver. He knew he'd never stop telling her._

"I still don't believe you are gone." He said a tear falling from his eyes. "That I have to say goodbye to you for the final time. And it is haunting me the way I held your lifeless body in my arms" he said.

_Something had happened to her one moment Robin had seen her smile and they were on their way back. She was broken, she had lost Daniel for the second times and this time he had died right in front of her and she couldn't do anything. He knew there was a lot they would have to get through, but he also knew they'd "Get over it" never fully, but they would learn to live with it. That was until Rumpel had yelled and she had suddenly been in his arms.  
>Robin panicked and catched her just before she hit the ground. He laid her down gently not paying any mind to anyone but her. He had tried to find her pulse but she wasn't breathing. Was she? He shivered and wanted to throw up over the thought of her being… He couldn't even get himself to think it.<em>

"_What did you do!" He yelled finally taking his eyes from Regina and looking at Rumpel. Had he killed her? He would kill him. Even if he had to become the dark one himself._

"_She should have cast my curse." he said and smirked. "And now she paid…" He took a step closer. "With her life," He finished off disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

"_No!" Robin yelled holding her limp body up to his rocking her his tears falling freely. "Please don't be dead," He whispered holding her a bit tighter. She had to wake up, he couldn't lose her. "Please do something," He said looking up at Tink, she was his last hope._

"_I'm sorry Robin," Tinkerbell said her own tears running down her cheeks. Robin shook his head the pain in his chest was killing him. He was aching for her to talk again, to breath again, to look at him with those beautiful chocolate colored eyes. Her soft laughter filling his heart and those always so soft raven curls that would bounce with the wind. The way she took care of Snow and his men, even himself and the way she smiled at him and the way she kissed him. He couldn't live without that. He had gotten so used to having her there he wasn't sure he could ever get used to not having her. His whole life would be ruined. His whole life was ruined. His heart shattered in a million peices that would never be meant._

"_Come back to me," He whispered with a broken voice, even though he knew full well that wouldn't bring her back. Would only kill him even more when she wouldn't wake up. There were so many things he wasn't ready to face without her. He couldn't possibly save the world without Regina. He would never love again, he would die alone and unhappy. She meant to so much to him._

"When you came back after you left me the first time I promised myself never to let you go again, because I love you so much. But I know I have to," He closed his eyes swallowing a lump in his throat. "And now I will never get to say this; I have loved you since the day I meet you and I will love you till the day I die. And I promise to alway take care of you. I promise to be faithful and I will take care of our children, love them and I will grow old with you and spend every second of my day trying to honor you the way you deserve and show you how much I love you… I will never get to say it to you, I will never get to marry you, have kids with you. My happy ending has been taken away," He said, looking at her his tears still falling.

"This hurts more than you'll ever understand, I wish I could just hold you in my arms one last time. Tell you I love you one more time. But I can't and my heart is broken." He tried to catch his breath. "I just want to give up. Switch places, but I can't." He said stroking a hair away from her face and smiling at how beautiful she was.

"But today I will honor your memory, think of all the good things you've done and all the things you have taught me like how to love or how to cook. You have brought so much joy into my life and I will always remember that. Always remember you," He said moving closer to her.

"And I will always love you," He said moving down to place one last kiss upon her lips, one final goodbye. But when his lips touched hers he felt a weird feeling going through his body. And his eyes widened when he heard Regina gasp. But he continued, he was sure his mind was playing with him. 

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry! I won't leave you here, I'll post tomorrow :-D<br>**  
><strong>PLease let me know what ya'll think<strong>

**-Outlawqueenlover**


	25. I'm going to be queen

**So here it is! The second final chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Regina felt a warm feeling flowing through her body. She wasn't sure what was happening, she was listening to Robin saying goodbye one moment wanting to just comfort him, but she couldn't. And the next moment a warm feeling came over her and she could feel things agian, but she needed to breath so she gasped for air, and she knew right away she was somehow alive again? How was it even possible? she was dead.<p>

"Regina?" Her eyes fluttered open and above her were Tinkerbelle looking down. She smiled brightly at Regina before helping her to sit up and hugging her. Regina could hear everyone around her gasping, but the person she wanted to see most was walking away. Was he mad at her? Of course she knew she was in a lot of trouble, but surely he could pay a little attention to her now… _Right_?

"Robin?" Regina said and for a moment Robin stopped dead in his tracks his back stiffened and Regina knew right away, he wasn't sure if she was alive or his mind was playing with him. That was why he was walking away. Tinkerbell helped Regina to stand from the wood bed. She felt a little dizzy still, but nothing to serious. "Robin it's true, I'm alive," She said quietly, but loud enough for him to turn around his eyes widening and his mouth letting out a gasp at the sight.

For a moment they were both frozen staring in each others eyes needing to process it all before they ran as fast as they could into each others arms. Robin lifting Regina up from the ground, planting a kiss on her lips. She could feel all his love flowing out into her body and all she wanted was to stay like this forever, in his arms cause it was the only place she didn't have to worry about her mother or remember that she had lost Daniel. No all she had to do was love Robin and that was someting she found easy and enjoyed even more.

"Marry me," Robin said as he sat her down gently. At first Regina thought he was joking, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he was serious. "Marry me… I don't ever want to lose you again, and I want to make sure you are mine forever. I can't lose you again. I just want to live happily ever after with you. So…" He said taking a deep breath before finding a ring he had been carrying around for a few weeks. "Marry me?" He asked this time getting down on one knee. Regina gasped in surprise. It wasn't just a in the moment thing, he had been planning to ask her. _On her birthday_? She didn't really have to think about it, but she was surprised about how quickly thing had gone from a sad moment to a beautiful token of love.

"I will," She finally said letting out a soft chuckle when Robin lifted her up and spun her around with a happy laugh. "I will marry you Robin Hood," She said again when he set her Down again with a smile, putting the ring softly on her finger. "I will marry you," She said one more time needing to realize that this was actually happening.

"I love you so much, more then anything in this world. And my love for you is strong enough to do anything to protect you," He said and Regina nodded drinking in his smell when he rested his forehead on hers.

For long moments it had felt like it was only the two of them. Like everyone else was gone, but when she heard them cheer she let go of Robin planting a quick kiss on his mouth before turning around to hug everyone who was overwhelmed by the fact that she had actually woken up.

"I don't understand how it's possible, you were dead." Tinkerbell said as she held Regina tightly needing to believe it.

"I know that," They heard a voice say and when they turned around they found the blue fairy flying towards them. "A sleeping curse that is what Rumpel put you under," she said.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked just as confused as everyone there. They had ever heard of a sleeping curse?

"It is one that a villain once used on a girl called Aurora. It is the darkest magic and the strongest magic. It puts you into a state between life and dead. Your body is dead, but your mind is still there trapped, you are banished in your own thoughts and only strong light magic can break the curse" She explained.

"Then why am I awake, did someone use magic on me?" Regina asked even more confused.

"Yes," The blue fairy said with a smile,"Robin did," She said and pointed towards him. Robin's eyes widened as he shooked his head firmly.

"Robin has magic?" Regina asked looking at Robin confused. He had never said anything about that, surely it wouldn't have been easily forgotten.

"No he doesn't," she said.

"But you just said…" Blue cut her off.

"Robin cured you by using the strongest kind of magic existing, the kind of magic that can break any curse. True loves kiss," She said and both Robin and Regina looked at each other in surprise, surely they weren't taken aback by it, but it was different hearing it. Someone actually telling them it was true love. "You are soulmates," She added with a smile.

"Well then I am glad that god provided me with the best soulmate that has ever existed and ever will," Robin said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"So what do we do now?" Tink asked. "And the curse is not an option," Tink said and gave Regina a look. Regina nodded knowing she wouldn't hear the end of this, how she wished she could just make a rule for them not mention it ever, _wait a second_…

"I know!" Regina exclaimed jumping up and down, finally she felt like something was going her way. "I can become queen," every looked confused at her as if she had been stung by lightning or something.

"What are you talking about Regina? That is exactly what you were trying to avoid." Robin said, but Regina shaked her head with a big smile.

"Yes and no. I never cared whether I became queen or not, but as queen there are certain privileges I get, like a feather," She said, but everyone just looked even more confused now. Regina pointed her hands at the sky making a bubble around them, suddenly glad she knew how to use magic like this.

"A feather?" Little John asked in disbelief. "What good is a feather going to do for us?" he continued.

"Not just a feather, but one that can freeze people or the curse in it can. In the castle there is a cell that is so strong no magic can pass through it. Rumpel told me that one of the dark ones before him was trapped in it." She said.

"So what? You want to trap her there? You will never get her to go in there," John said obvisly like, not understanding what she was saying.

"No, but that is what the feather is for. I can enchant it so that the person who uses it freezes, and then we can move her there." She said.

"That's a great idea!" Tink said with a big smile that faded as fast as it appeared. "But how are we going to make her use it?" She asked.

"That is going to be the harder part." Regina said. That was the only thing she hadn't thought about, surely her mother wouldn't just use it by accident.

"I have an idea for that," She heard Robin say so she turned her attention to him. "Assuming the bubble around us is to make sure no one hears this." He looked around them and waited for Regina's nod. "when you stop this spell we will start fighting, and you will leave. Be sad, go to the castle and say your mother was right. That I hurt you and the right things to do was for you and Snow to come here and you to become queen… Then become queen and when you do ask her to be your royal something and make a contract that she can't say no to and make her sign. In that way we will win." He said. And Regna finally felt a small feeling of victory, a small pang of hope. Cause if their plan worked, they would finally be happy. 

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope you'll have an amazing day. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.<br>I'll be posting the last chapter very soon.**

**- With big love from Outlawqueenlover**


	26. the last chapter

**So this is it! The last chapter.  
>Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have.<br>It has been so much fun to write this and you Guys have been so inspiring, coming with ideas and given me love when I needed it the most and I have loved every single one of your Reviews, they have kept me going and they have brought me so much joy. I have read every single one and not one hasn't brought a smile to my lips, so thank you so much for that.  
>So thanks to all of you my good friends!<strong>

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.**

I might make a follow up story on this one in the near future, so keep posted ;-)

* * *

><p>Regina had never in her wildest thoughts though that their plan would actually work. She had tricked her mother into thinking she wanted to be queen and her and Snow had left camp for good. Her mother had been a little suspicious and Regina had found it so hard to lie. She was not just angry at her mother she was furious that she actually killed Daniel. But she had kept the act up tricking her mother into thinking that she was actually wanting to be queen and wanting all the power in world, but in all honesty she didn't, she just wanted to put her mother away for good and she kept that in mind the first week. She had been keeping a close eye to Snow making sure she was okay and protected.<p>

Tonight was the night she was going to be crowned queen and trick her mother. She had been nervous all day, she was afraid something go wrong. And becoming queen was a big thing. Something that would change her life forever and even if she was going to give the crown to Snow as soon as she was old enough, she was still going to rule over a land and that was something to be considered. Not that she had much of a choice. She had to do this, for Snow, for Robin, for everyone.

"You look so pretty," Snow said as Regina looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress. It was tight all the way to her hips. To corset making her top body look brilliant. From the hips the dress had layers and layers making it big and poofy. She was wearing heels to make her taller and more regal. While her hair was curled and put back so the crown would come on easily. She was wearing Robin's mothers bracelet. She had a pair of long silver earring that Tink had given her earlier.

"Thank you Snow and so do you," She said and kneeled down to pull her into a tight embrace. It was nice having her here. Regina had really grown to care for her and love her and it made her sad that Snow had to go through all the things she did when she was just a sweet little girl. And even more that her mother was to blame for her fathers dead.

When Regina and Snow finished they headed for the big hall where she was going to be crowned queen. The doors were wide open and she could see that 1000th of noblemen and women had showed up to watched her get crowned and the biscop was standing near the throne with a crown in his hands. She took a deep breath before she walked into the throne hall, all eyes was on her and she wished more than anything she could have Robin by her side right now. But when she looked over the crowd she noticed him standing in the very background watching her, she smiled, of course he had showed up, why did she even doubt he'd miss it?

When she arrived at the throne the kneeled down closing her eyes as the biscop put the crown on her head. It wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked, but nevertheless it felt weird.

"Long live queen Regina!" The biscop yelled and everyone started cheering. For a moment Regina stared in disbelief, _she was queen. _Never in her life had she imagined that this would happen, she hadn't wanted it either, but now that she was standing there in front of her kingdom, her people, the people she had sworn to keep alive and to build a life for. And she might not be the rightful air to the throne in any way and she was more then sure her mother had a doing in it too, but right now it felt… _magical. _

When the crowd was done cheering Regina went back to her room waiting for the hard part of the plan to start. She had everything she needed, the pen, the contract, Robin, the prison and hope.

"Mother," Regina greeted as her mother stepped into the room with a big smile on her face. Looking at Regina in a way she had never done before_. _

"Regina darling, I am so proud of you. My sweet baby girl, I knew that one day you'd do the right thing," She said cupping her face, the smile not fading. Regina studied her for a second. She actually looked so proud and for the first time ever she looked like… Like she loved her. And Regina got a feeling she had never felt before, motherly love. No matter how bad and evil her mother had been, Regina always wanted her mother to love her and approve of her. And now she did.

"Ehm…" Regina was trying hard to concentrate on the task ahead of her. She needed to do this, _but the way her mother was looking at her. _No she needed to do this. _But she finally got what she had always wanted, her mothers acceptance. _

"Regina darling are you okay? You have suddenly gone pale?" Cora said and looked worried, but with that Regina got out of her trance. Her mother wasn't worried about her, she was worried about herself, losing the power.

"I'm fine, I just felt a second of dizziness, probably from all the excitement. It's a big day," Regina said and put her mask back up. "I actually called you cause I have a little business arrangement." She picked the contract up. And Cora looked at Regina in wonder. "I was hoping you'd be my royal consulter, I will need someone to help me with all the decisions." Regina could hear her own heart pounding loudly. She was nervous this would go wrong, but when she saw Cora change into a smile she swallowed the lump in her throat, calming herself a Little.

"I'd love too," She said and Regina nodded fining the end of the contract, handing her the pin. "Sure you want to do this?" Cora asked and instantly Regina flinched.

"Of course…" She took a deep breath. "I'd love for nothing more than to have my mother by my side," She lied and felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Cora nodded and took the pen beginning to sign the contract, but she only got half through signing before she was frozen.

"Robin!" Regina yelled to let him know the coast was clear. And Robin came in at an istent having two guards behind him, he must have explained it all while she was talking to Cora.

"You tricked me!" Cora yelled still frozen.

"Guards take her to the cell," Regina demanded, the quicker this was over the better it would be, cause no matter how selfish her mother was, she was her mother and she didn't want to look at her hurt. And she was feeling so guilty.

The guards did as Regina demanded and lifted Cora out of the room. Robin pulled Regina into his arms holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. And finally in a very very long time she felt safe, like she had finally won in lifes game and she was going to be happy.

"We did it," Regina said enjoying his smell and the warmth of his body. "We finally did it," She said and pulled out to look at him.

"Yes we did, and your majesty, I do believe there is something I've been wanting to do in the last two weeks." He said and put his lips on hers in a tender and warm kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"So your majesty, are you sure a beautiful queen like you want to keep kissing a theif like me?" He teased. And Regina smirked.

"Well as queen I think my first law shall be that you can never stop kissing me, and when you marry me and become king you can always change the rule if you don't like it," She shot back and he laughed moving close to her, his lips only and inch from hers.

"Never," He whispered before he kissed her again. The kiss was lingered for a long time and they both just felt the pang of happiness.

"Robin, there is something I've been wanting to say to you for a little while," Regina said when they broke apart her forehead on his. Her eyes was closed.

"You can tell me anything my queen," He said softly making her smile, but nervous at the same time.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happend, these past few months has been terrible." She felt Robin look deply at her as she looked Down while talking. "I'm sorry," She said and took a Deep breath.

"No, don't be. I'm glad it happend, cause it proves one thing." He said and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. She gave him a confused look, she didn't understnd what he was saying. "I'm happy that it happend,"

"You are happy it happend?," She asked in disbelif.

"Of course I am, it proves that no matter what our love is strong enough to survive anything. Even first loves and evil villians, there is nothing we can't survive when we are together," Regina smiled, she was so happy this was the way he saw it. "I'm so happy with you," He added and pecked her lips, holding her tight in a warm embrace before spinning her around to hear her laugh.

"I'm happy too. And I love you Robin," She said and smiled, she was so happy they had gotten to this point. They had gotten to the moment where they had no worries. Only each other and happiness.

"And I love you, now and forever," He said and was about to kiss her when he heard Tinkerbell and Snow White running in.

"Congratulations," They yelled and both hugged her, in the same moment all he merry men came through the door. And the room was filled with laughter and warmth. And for a moment Regina just looked around watching all the people she loved in front of her. Never in a million years would she have believed this if someone had told her a year ago. But here she was, she had everything she wanted. Good friends and a Family and they might be the weird band of people, but that was what made it so special. What se loved so much about them and when Robin came over to her and putted an arm around her she smiled even more and joined the happy banter in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Guys!<strong>

-With the biggest hugs and kisses ever from Outlawqueenlover


	27. New story

**Hey all the lovely readers of side by side! Thank you so much for reading, as i promised I have decided to continue the story the continuing is called Never forget me and with that we are going in a slightly differnt diretion, I hope you'll read it and like it :D Thank you all**


End file.
